


bandage

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bottom Lothar, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi-Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“改善关系？我以为我们是个摇滚乐队。”Medivh面无表情地讽刺，然后一拳砸在Lothar脸上。</p>
<p>*Rock Band! Stormwind Four*<br/>*Lead Vocalist! Llane | Guitarist! Medivh | Bassist! Khadgar | Drummer! Lothar*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 乐团AU。  
>  ~~还嫌不够糟糕，~~ 包含但不限于下流话，半强迫式性行为，骨科，异性性行为，双向暗恋，及多箭头关系。
> 
> 请视自己的接受程度决定是否观看，确保及时退出。  
> 写这个文的本意是想试着抓一下Llane的性格，好像最终还是会写成Ben Sergeant那种。（ ~~只有你在意~~

　　“我他妈受够了。”Llane烦躁地点着香烟，“如果再让我看见你们两个打架，我退出。”

　　Llane脸上有伤痕，是Lothar干的；很显然，一开始他是想往Medivh身上抓。Lothar仍沉浸在坏情绪里，他光着脚，整个人蜷成一团，抱着腿缩在桌子上，在Llane说话时甚至没有看他一眼，而是死死盯着Medivh，眼里全是火焰。他随时都有可能跳起来再来一次。

　　Medivh，在乐屋的另一边，则像是完全忽视了这两个人，他直接脱掉了自己的上衣和裤子——没有内裤，这使得他身上已经一丝不挂——然后径直走向Khadgar，扯开他的紧身长裤，跪在他面前吸他的阴茎。Khadgar无法拒绝。他的耳朵变得通红，老二快速地竖起来，双手不知道要往哪儿搁。Medivh挺随心所欲的，此前Khadgar从未想到过自己会卷入这三人的纷争。他是个很年轻的贝斯手，幸运也是不幸，他还是非常优秀的一个。是Lothar非常急于将另一人引进这个三人乐队，Stormwind，他们这么叫自己，但Medivh拒绝了所有的面试者。

　　Lothar有时会想如果当时的情况不是那样，一切会不会变得不同。那天他们像以往任何一个写不出新歌的夜晚一样在酒吧里鬼混，酒吧的名字叫Lion's Pride，老板大概是个挺固执的家伙，无论你什么时候走进去，那儿里都在放同一首曲子，说实话，旋律有点恼人，但Lothar就是喜欢。去的人里没有Llane，他们的主唱正忙于泡Lothar的妹妹Taria，已经好几次推掉他们打发时间的邀约了。而且事实上，Medivh不喝酒。只有Lothar一个人一杯一杯地喝下去，Medivh事不关己地坐在旁边，看起来既像在发呆又像确实在思考，给他根手杖他就完全是个高深的法师。Medivh说在嘈杂喧闹的环境里观察别人有助于获得灵感，而Lothar只觉得这很变态。他需要酒。

　　那天他喝得格外醉，却又格外神志清明。他知道自己正在对着一个马桶自言自语，但这一切根本不需要停止，也不必有人来打断他——除非恰巧有这么一个人。Khadgar就是在这时出现的，Varis他们在外面扯着嗓子问他好了没有，Lothar很冷静，他坐在马桶圈上盯着前面的一小块地板，他没有穿鞋，不知道鞋子们是什么时候失踪的。接着一个人站在了他面前，Lothar抬头去看，背着灯光让他看得不很真切，是个圆脸的年轻人，留着和年龄不相衬的小胡子。Lothar皱着眉说：这间已经有人了。

　　年轻人有些担忧地问他需不需要帮助。

　　Lothar忽然有些面目模糊，他对Khadgar笑了一下，然后猛地站起来扯着他的衣领把他拉进隔间，一手拍上了门。Khadgar撞在隔板上，Lothar用肩膀压着他，露出既清醒又混沌的笑容：“你知道我是谁，对吧？”

　　Khadgar点着头吞了口口水。然后他们相互做了个手活儿。两人都射得很快，Khadgar是个新手，但Lothar不知为何被他认真的样子触动了。他每天都会遇到很多粉丝搭讪；其中很多被他留在狭窄昏暗的公共洗手间里，另一些直到第二天清晨才分开，他把他们带回住所，或者随便哪里；从没有人被带回过艾泽拉斯，他们的乐屋——他喜欢给每样东西都取个名字，这让他有安全感。Lothar理所当然地认为，这次心血来潮的勾搭也会是其中之一，在走出隔间的瞬间就忘了它，此后他们不会再见面，直到半个礼拜之后，Medivh把他带到他面前，说这就是Stormwind的第四人了。Lothar看着他，记忆里全是两人临近高潮时混着酒气的湿热喘息和高潮之后的黏腻触感，甚至叫不出他的名字。他叫Khadgar，Medivh说，带着一种让Lothar抓狂的似笑非笑。

　　他们只是个名不见经传的地下乐团。几年下来积累了一批忠实拥趸，确实；但跟那些火出了独立制作圈，成为流行符号、甚至出了真正唱片的乐队仍然有着本质上的距离。Lothar有些看不上Fel Magic。那帮大块头曾经一度还想要跟他们抢夺艾泽拉斯的地盘，当然没有成功。倒不是说他们的块儿头真的有多大，而是借助迎合粉丝口味——Durotan甚至给Lothar看过他们的主唱Gul'dan对市场形势的分析，厚厚一摞纸看着就头疼——主动向流行文化靠拢，确实不是他们一开始做地下音乐的初衷。

　　Gul'dan会很成功的，Durotan和他都心知肚明。现在Fel Magic出了唱片，能沉甸甸地拿在手里那种；Orgrim不无炫耀地把 _Warlords of Draenor_ 拿给他们看时，Lothar差点一气之下掰了它。实话说，谁会搞一个泛着绿光的专辑封面？这些人的审美简直像居住在部落里的兽人一样可怕。然而，即使从没有说起过这个问题，Lothar却隐隐觉得，Medivh是会赞同Gul'dan的那种人：如果有更确切的可能性，Medivh不会拒绝商业化。一方面，Lothar不希望Stormwind有任何走上地面的苗头，而另一方面，这正是Lothar长久以来的心结：这对Llane来说不公平。

　　如果Gul'dan都能出唱片，Llane同样可以。Llane是他们中最棒的一个，从始至终；Lothar觉得自己没有资格因为所谓的艺术追求而拽住他，尤其是在这样一个什么见鬼的音乐都写不出来的瓶颈期。Stormwind需要新鲜血液——而现在他们有了。

　　Lothar一直 _以为_ 他和Khadgar的关系更近些，毕竟他们之间曾有过一次相当不错的手活儿——至少他们两个都射了，你可很难在一个没好感的人面前射出来，对吧。但这又能说明什么呢，他也以为他和Llane的关系更近些。Llane现在正在叫着：

　　“看在圣光的份上，Medivh！”

　　Medivh满嘴都是阴茎。

　　Llane气得摔下搭在肩膀上的毛巾走了出去。

　　Lothar坐着没动。他如果跟出去，有超过一半的几率能吻到他，而一旦吻到了Llane，Lothar能保证两人至少得到一个手活；甚至是口活，运气好的话。但他决定自己应该留下，现在Llane有Taria了，就算有人想在中间横插一杠，那个人也不应该是Lothar。

 　　事实上，今天犯错的是他。不是熟悉的场地，今天的拉阔也是临时安排的，Lothar很不习惯于这种刻意被推到台前、脱离 _他自己地盘_ 的断层感，开场唱了他们的成名曲，Llane画着浓重的烟熏妆，握着话筒像往常一样随口改词，Medivh也把吉他变了调配合得天衣无缝，Lothar握着鼓锤不经意地看着他们，本是熟悉的节奏却忽然乱了鼓点，他用一串滚奏带了过去，没有人因此看过来但Medivh就是有本事不动声色地用肢体语言表达出，他听出来了。

 　　结束之后Lothar随手去拿他的酒壶却被Medivh打翻在地，盖子没盖紧里面的液体全都洒了出来，Lothar做了个搞什么的手势Medivh却猛地抓住了他的衣领。Lothar的扣子一直开到了肚脐上方，衣襟在Medivh手里皱成一团，吉他手很高傲地对他说：“你以后要是再敢敲错一个音，我就把你的手指剁下来。”

 　　“你少他妈管我。”Lothar的呼吸里带着酒气，“你要是觉得Stormwind容不下你，去找Gul'dan啊。”

　　这句不合时宜的抱怨彻底惹毛了Medivh，他掐着Lothar的脖子照着他脸上就是一拳，Lothar摇晃了两下尝出了嘴里的咸味，他开始还手，Khadgar在一旁有些不知所措，Llane则是立刻冲过来要把他们拉开。Medivh的力气大得惊人。Lothar很快就被按在了地上揍，Medivh骑在他腰上，他们如此了解对方不可能不知道双方都已经硬了。没有内裤的阻隔，阴茎在Medivh的紧身裤里描绘出一个很明显的形状，Lothar尽量把注意力集中在自己正在挨揍这件事上，他想让Medivh流血，想让他嘴唇擦伤而无法再吐出那些冰冷话语。

　　Llane奋力地把Medivh拉起来：“该死的你们就不能改善一下关系！？”

　　Lothar很怀念那种被一人的体重压在身下的感觉。 

　　他还硬着，不知道该找谁度过这漫长一夜。他想去露天的阳台上吹吹冷风，最终却走到后门外的巷子里，灯光、车辆、行人和一切嘈杂都在很远很远的地方，他扶着门框在墙角忽然忍不住吐了起来，吐干净了胃里所有的酒精，吐出胆汁，烧得喉咙苦涩酸疼，咳嗽起来把自己呛出眼泪。一瓶水递过来，盖子很细心地拧开了，Lothar漱了漱口然后咽了一些，甘甜灌入喉管他终于变得清醒。

　　 Medivh站在他面前。

 　　他站在台阶上，捏着Lothar的下巴跟他接吻，嘴里搞不好还有Khadgar精液的味道。但Lothar极其需要这样一个口腔，他们的舌头搅在一起、相互交换唾液，无论吻得多深都还不够，嘴唇分开又立刻撞回去，Lothar很小的时候就知道，他可以一直和Medivh吻到地老天荒。

 　　最终得以分开时两人都喘得很厉害，Medivh捧着他的脸，眼睛里全是眷恋和不舍，声音既像抽气又像叹慰： 

　　 “我不会操你的，Anduin Lothar。我不会操你。”

 　　

　　TBC

 　　

注：

1\. Horde那边长相跟随演员surface（？

2\. 含有很多捏他，今后不免还有更多捏他，可能会在完结之后集中标注。

3\. 管不住自己，想卖歌神狗蛋的人设（停x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的手对我的脑说，我想写肉你却跟我讲逻辑（

　　Lothar和Llane曾经搞在一起过，这不是什么不为人知的秘密。毕竟，当时他们那随时随地都可能撕了对方的衣服干起来的眼神，实在有些难以掩饰。25岁之后，Lothar的身材忽然像吹气一样变得壮实，Llane看着他就好像发觉认识了一辈子的老伙计到头来独自藏着一个不为人知的糖果盒子。一切发生得自然而然，爆发的荷尔蒙让所有肢体擦碰都变得火烧火燎，似有若无的挑逗最终演变成Lothar把Llane压在他们家冰箱门上，两人吻得不可开交，冰箱上的备忘条和账单掉了一地。

　　第一次在Lothar的床上Llane用手指快要把他操射了时，另一只手奋力捂着他的嘴。Taria不在家，但谁也说不准她什么时候会突然回来。Lothar一边喘息扭动，一边毫不安生地舔Llane的手心，然后是指缝，然后是指尖。那时候Llane还没开始留胡子，下巴光溜溜地凑过来，用慢吞吞的柔软声音警告他要是再乱舔就喂他吃蕉，把精液射进他胃里。Lothar安静了片刻像是在考虑这建议，接着忽然被操到了爽处，捂着嘴也关不住他拔高了两个八度的呻吟，他用既尖细又颤抖的声音叫着Llane的名字，高潮在即，Llane滑下去刚来得及握住他勃发的阴茎，就被射了一脸。

 　　“操。”Llane用手背擦掉脸上的液体，抹在Lothar的身体上。被操软了的Lothar瘫在床上，门户大开地沉浸在甜美的余韵中，Llane把自己粗大的阴茎塞进他阵阵紧缩的小穴里，Lothar哼哼唧唧地不去理会，于是Llane拍打他的脸颊：“看着我，别他妈像个尸体一样。”

　　“Yes，yes，My Lord。”Lothar用半是甜腻半是敷衍的声音撒着娇，双腿勾在Llane腰上，像水蛇一样扭动身体，把他一点一点吞吃下去，Llane暗骂着见鬼，固定住他的胯骨开始猛烈撞击，整根没入又拔出，在Lothar的耳边轻声说：“你幻想这个很久了，对吧？”一阵快速的顶撞后Llane开始像挤压柠檬一样缓慢地把他榨出汁液，“偷偷在网上订购一个性爱玩具，用它把自己操得精疲力尽，假装那是我？还是说，”他故意压低声音，“这地方早就被无数根鸡巴操松了，我才能插得如此顺利？”

　　Lothar被他这些话搞得脸上几乎蒸腾出热气，嘴硬地说着“我没有”，身体却融化成了一团乳酪，任凭Llane捅进更深的地方。刚进入青春期那会儿，像所有躁动的年轻男孩一样他们互相打手枪，那时Lothar的身条很细瘦，又有一双太漂亮的眼睛，Llane甚至还和Medivh一起笑话他说像在撸一个长了阴茎的女孩。Llane那时候才16岁，已经像大人一样熟练地抽烟，笑起来一脸蠢样却能让人痴迷，明明有清亮温暖的声线却喜欢唱沙哑沧桑的歌。Medivh那时开始练吉他，同时自己写一些慢而且悲伤的曲子；在他试着弹奏断断续续的曲子片段时，Llane随口胡编歌词，和着Medivh用完全不一样的风格唱出来，却让Lothar觉得莫名其妙地协调。

　　即将成年的时候，Medivh像磕了药似的神色迷离，说他要离开这里去寻游世界， Llane和Lothar都没有当真，第二天清晨却发现Medivh真的走了，带着他的吉他和一本书，好像除此之外他再也不需要其他赖以维生的东西。那本书曾是Lothar送给他垫桌腿用的——他甚至不记得自己一开始为什么会拥有这书——也许是因为 _The Secret Pilgrim_ 听上去并不如它实际上那么让人昏昏欲睡。

　　没有Medivh的日子里他们开始频繁地说起他， _Llane_ 常常说起他，事实上，“如果Meddy在就好了”，Lothar不会作诗所以他把对操蛋生活的抱怨写进歌词里，Llane则一边笑一边说，“Meddy看到这个会很高兴的”，他总是这么念念叨叨而Lothar从不。Llane逗他说你该不会是在暗恋Medivh吧，Lothar看着他的眼睛说：你这该死的傻X。但是后来的某一天开始，他们都刻意地不去提他了。

　　距离Medivh离开六年后的某一天，Llane和Lothar正为去从问题吵得不可开交，他们纷纷步入27岁，已经不再年轻，当年那么执着的音乐梦想几乎变成了一个泡影，随着Medivh的出走，再也没人去碰那些陈年累月积淀灰尘的手写乐稿，Llane的吉他因为长时间的无人使用断了弦，Lothar曾经买不起一套爵士鼓，只能用锅铲和铁盆充数练习，手上磨出厚厚的茧子再也没有消退，这会儿那套终于凑够了钱买来的昂贵设备却被扔在艾泽拉斯的阁楼上，而那里早已经无人居住。

　　Llane想要去东部看看，期冀一个施展拳脚的新天地，那是对于他们来说完全陌生的地界，总是激动人心；Lothar却总也不觉得洛丹伦，或者是卡林多能有什么更多的机会，他劝Llane留下，却甚至没有一个像样的理由，甚至不能说服自己。他们争吵得很激烈——自从一次试着探讨谁们才是世界上最好的乐队，他们早已见识过了对方的不可理喻，那以后就鲜有争吵了。这是个例外。Llane骂他是个懦弱可悲的胆小鬼，Lothar此时的身量完全可以将Llane揍趴，他却从没有这样做，因为一切都没有意义了。他安静地站在房间中央等Llane出去，这样他就又送走了一个朋友。 _瞧啊_ ， _他们来了又走了_ ，而Lothar一直在这里。

　　但Llane没有走，他猛然转过身，如同好像就在昨天，又好像已经过去漫长世纪的曾经Lothar对他做的那样，把他按在冰箱门上，捧着他的脸亲吻他的嘴唇。亲吻只是另一种形式的唾骂，就好像他们的性交总像是某种暴力冲突，而这不是一个适合做爱的好时机，但身体早已过于相熟，产生反应只是太过习惯。

　　然后Medivh走了进来。

　　三人都有些怔愣，Medivh说Taria给了他这里的地址和钥匙，Lothar推开Llane，一拳砸在Medivh的脸上。

　　他看起来变了很多。头发长了，随随便便地扎在脑后，白皙干净的脸上也蓄起了胡子，整个人看起来很憔悴，却也还是带着一股书卷气。“你也好，Lothar。”他蹭了蹭嘴角，冲他点点头，然后张开怀抱，和Llane搂在一起。“你们身上一股羊味。”Medivh轻声咕哝。

　　“你一定要好好讲讲，这些年来你都去了哪里。”Llane说。

　　Medivh笑着说起很多轶事，听着就像胡扯。

　　去东边的事情无疾而终了，正如Lothar和Llane的关系。他们曾经共枕而眠，曾经操得天昏地暗，曾经同居将近二十个月，却抵不过时间变化、事过境迁。Medivh重新回到他们的生活中，就像从没有离开过，Llane终于再次展开笑容，因为一同回来的甚至还有他们的乐队梦想。

　　Medivh晓得某种魔法，这就是Lothar的感觉，他让他们觉得一切都是有可能的，更离奇的是，它居然成真。他们有了自己的乐队；Stormwind。乐器被校正修整、擦拭一新，得以重见天日，Medivh的吉他曲子比从前多了更多沧桑和伤怀，当他弹起第一个小节，Llane脸上全是巨大的惊喜，Lothar却忽然哭得停不下来。那几个月过得像做梦，仿佛回到了最非黑即白的少年时期，Llane相信Medivh说的一切，Lothar看着他们，满嘴都是苦涩。

　　如果他和Llane没有争吵，而是一起去东边，他们会有个全新的开始，也许继续做些音乐，也许永不；Taria和他们一道离开，这使得他们与Medivh恰好错过，并且不会知道有个叫Fel Magic的该死乐队占领了艾泽拉斯。他们在卡兹莫丹安家，Lothar一直觉得自己对在那儿挖矿的矮个子们挺有好感的；Llane和他仍然争吵，仍然像要干死对方一样做爱，然后在那些恬静的夜晚，他们会想起Medivh，想如果没有离开家的另一种生活轨迹。

　　但那些只是没有任何意义的假设而已。

　　说实话，Lothar已经快要不记得Medivh原本是什么模样了。他抽烟——Lothar偶尔也会抽，有时候烟瘾忽然上来，他会去偷Llane的烟；Medivh曾经会被Llane身上的烟味呛得不愿意靠近他，Lothar则喜欢那个味道，Llane十几年来都没有换过牌子，熟悉的味道总能让Lothar满足。那时候Medivh嘴里总有点很淡的茶叶味，比起烟草那个味道更让Lothar上瘾。起初是有一次Medivh隔着他跟Llane说话，Lothar鬼使神差地扭头舔了他一下，Medivh根本没在意地搂着他的脖子亲了亲他的嘴角，整个过程中交谈都没有停止，Lothar却养成了总是缠着Medivh要亲他的狗毛病。一开始Medivh还很敷衍，直到某天他被Lothar搞烦了，捏着他的下巴给他来了个真正的吻。

　　结果双方都有点腿软。后来Lothar凑过去时Medivh不再拒绝，他们总是可以心照不宣地吻上很久，然后继续争吵、把对方贬损得一钱不值。

　　Medivh的味道变了。他抽一种很浓重的烟，就算不抽也会把烟叼在嘴里。Lothar不能说自己不喜欢那个味道，只是它很扰人，时刻都在提醒他，Medivh就在这里， _而你什么见鬼的事情都不能对他做_ 。

　　但是他们仍然接吻，身体上的记忆比头脑里的更深邃长远，Medivh的脾气坏了很多，也许是因为Lothar变得欠揍了更多，当争吵已经不能解决问题时，他们打架，天知道即将步入三十岁他们怎么还能像没破处的青少年一样动不动就打起来，有时候Lothar觉得Medivh有种自毁倾向，他就像是希望被Lothar揍得鼻青脸肿，虽然事实上Lothar几乎打不过他。Medivh太灵活，路子又太野了。在Lothar以为自己就要门牙不保时，Medivh忽然凑近，像是一种无法抗拒的引力，嘴唇碰在一起，猛烈的烟味让Lothar差点呻吟出声，吻完了他整个人软在了Medivh怀里。他恨这种脱离控制的感觉，但Medivh的表情就像是终于回到了家。

　　Lothar却为此凝重起来。

　　Medivh究竟经历过什么，他们无从得知。

　　

　　TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 焦虑）已经和最初的设想越偏越远了，为什么，这是为什么

　　转机出现在一个夏天的下午。

　　今年的天气像是生怕来不及似的追赶着每个季节往前跑，经历了一个几乎算得上温暖的冬天和一个过于酷热的春天，该是有着最灿烂太阳的月份降临时已聚积了过分的寒意。雨一场一场地接连着下，窗外的一切都湿漉漉的，连带着房间里的人也没精打采。还不到七月份，才绿了没两个月的树叶被雨水打落一地，看起来正如同一个过早的秋天。Lothar烦躁地在阁楼上晃荡。他是需要阳光的生物，正站在全世界最高的地方，仍然同太阳之间隔着层层乌云。

　　又有谁想得到最终他们会搬回这幢老房子？它是他的父母留下的，自从Lothar搬出去跟Llane一起住，而Taria过上了一种更居无定所的合租生活之后，它便空了下来，兄妹二人时不时会想到要卖了它，却又一直不曾真正上心操办这件事，最终也没能找到称心如意的买主。年久失修、外表破败，木质地板仿佛吹过一阵风也会发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，这所双层的小房子看起来危险极了，正应该被埋藏在记忆深处再也不去过问。

　　直到四年前Durotan辗转找到他，说是对听起来还在开放售卖的艾泽拉斯很感兴趣，能不能抽空约个时间，他和他的朋友一起去实地参观一下。

　　接到这个电话，Lothar浑身的毛都炸了，他的危机感就从来没有这么强烈过。那会儿Medivh刚回来两三年，他们三个勉强住在一起，Lothar和Llane的居所显然太小了些，却又总是难以找到更适合三个人住的房子；一开始，Lothar很希望Taria能搬来和他们一起住，这样他们甚至可以不惜价钱去找个更大的房子，但Taria不乐意。随身的家当越来越少，所有冗余的东西最终都扔进了阁楼，他们的乐队也终于在那时进入了上升期，没有包装、没有经纪公司，三个单身汉全凭着自己的歌曲们当敲门砖去往各处表演，那段时间他们每个人都过得很累，灵感却像永恒之井的湖水一样源源不断。

　　Lothar挂掉电话之后眯着眼睛问：为什么我们不搬回艾泽拉斯去？

　　正是这样。他们自己可以租住廉价的单身公寓，但乐队需要一个长久的根据地。翻修房子的第二天Taria出现了，穿着一条很好看的花裙子。Lothar开始审视她，其他人也是；他们从没有用看一个独立、成熟女性的目光看待过她，并不是说这些年来他们完全没有见面，但从行为本身而言Lothar的妹妹比Medivh更神秘，她从未 _离开_ ，却也从未真正 _出现_ 过。

　　乐屋是乐屋。他们并不住在那里，但Taria问：“我能搬到地下室住吗？”然后又深怕Lothar不答应似的补充，“我会很安静的。”

　　如今Lothar住在一种廉价出租房顶楼几乎是用简陋隔板隔开的单间里；这儿可以算是极其糟糕的住所，连隔壁撸管的声音都能听得一清二楚， _一边隔壁_ ，另一边则是全然安静得没有丝毫声息。Lothar只是不明白在他自己搬走之后Medivh为什么没有和Llane一起住下去，Llane的家当时已经是个很适宜两人居住的地方了，即便是现在Lothar也仍然很愿意缩在Llane的单人沙发上无所事事地度过一天。当Medivh说他也要搬来Lothar这种住处时，Lothar没有阻止，甚至表现出了某种程度上的欢迎。

　　他大概是怕Medivh会再次不告而别而他不在他身边。

　　Lothar被阴雨天困扰着，他没有穿鞋，走在木地板上会发出咚咚的响声，翻修地板是个很大的工程，当时他们只把已经朽掉的木板换了新的，楼梯给人的感觉仍然摇摇欲坠。Lothar喜欢这个阁楼，即使那个绳梯看起来随时都会断。堆放着的杂物大致清理干净之后，这里充满一种蒙尘的古旧感，太阳好的时候，光线会透过小窗子照进来，暖洋洋地洒落一片，那样的浮灰也让人愉快。 _哦_ ， _该死的雨天_ 。Lothar更焦躁地走来走去，楼下有人拿扫把棍子捅天花板，这是叫他安静一点。

　　Medivh爬上来的时候，Lothar下意识地往后缩了一步。但Medivh看上去也有些不在状态，他说：“我们接到Overwatch音乐节的邀请了。”

　　Lothar一时没有反应过来，做了个“那个Overwatch？”的表情而Medivh飞快地点了点头，显然他们都还需要时间消化这一事实。“Llane知道了吗？Khadgar呢？”Lothar问，而Medivh给了他肯定的答案。这是一个不能再好的消息。Overwatch的名字可能让人陌生，但如果说起屁股音乐节，就算是很多非摇滚圈的人士也对其有所耳闻，这是一场为期三天的年度盛事，自从将近半个世纪之前的第一届成功举办之后，习俗被延续了下来，尽管这场以音乐为灵魂的庆典最出名的部分是各式各样在结束后流传甚广的屁股图片。

　　能被Overwatch音乐节邀请是一个摇滚乐队能获得的至高荣誉。至今，Stormwind已经成立五年有余，勉强算是有自己的曲风和受众，从最开始的三人扩充到现在的四人，成员的平均年龄超过30，无论对什么种类的乐队来说，他们目前的处境都很危险。但Medivh如同往常一样知道他在想什么。“放轻松，Lothar。”他说，“我们要出远门了。”

　　八月中旬终于到了。连续一个多月的雨季有了歇脚的苗头，天空放了晴，Lothar也像一块被拧干的海绵，整个人又有了蹦跶的力气。Khadgar已经持续兴奋了半个月，自告奋勇地把一切旅行用品都收拾停当，脸上还轮番换着不同种类的兴奋表情，好像精力多得用不完；只有这时候他们才会觉得他仍然是个小孩子，一种慈父的情怀在Lothar心中冉冉升起，一忍不住，笑容就爬上嘴角。

　　出发之前Llane和Taria在告别，两个人依偎在一起形成了一种非常黏腻的状态，Lothar目瞪口呆地转过头，这一点也不像Llane，更是半点也不像Taria，他的妹妹是个小恶魔，如果Llane还没有意识到的话。然后他又在另一边看到Medivh在轻轻拍着Khadgar的头——这孩子一定很崇拜Medivh，他常常在Lothar面前装成熟，跟Medivh说起话来却会手臂飞舞，满眼星光。

　　Llane和Taria交换了最后一个吻，开始走向他们的吉普，Medivh已经在后座上坐好了，Lothar下意识地要开前门，却被Llane赶到了后面，他嫌弃Lothar太烦人；Khadgar坐在前座，脸上还带着很明亮的笑容，但Llane打赌不出一个钟头，他就会被乏味而相似的风景困晕过去的。Lothar不情愿地上了后座，这是个矛盾，他希望Medivh在他的视线范围内，这让他放心；但又不想和他离得太近，因为这样一来反而失去了安全感。

　　Medivh却像是没睡好似的蹭过来，全然不在意Lothar的闪躲，在他肩膀上找了个舒服的位置闭上眼就睡着了。Lothar分不清他是真睡假睡，又不敢动弹，只好僵直地坐在那儿，Llane从后视镜看着他们，建议Lothar也睡一会儿，他们距离Overwatch有将近两个白天的车程，再加上一晚休息，Llane不希望在白天耽误更多不必要的时间，他们需要轮流保持充足的精力驾驶。

　　Medivh的头发贴在Lothar脸上，车窗开着，没有开空调但风很大，Medivh的发梢在他脸上扫来扫去，就在这时他透过浓重的香烟味道再次闻到了那种茶香，于是Lothar也睡着了。

　　醒来时已经将近傍晚，车停了，路边上搭起了野营帐篷，看来这一晚他们将要在这里度过，一旁还铺着野炊格子桌布，上面摆着一套很英式的茶具那是Llane的，但完全想不通Khadgar究竟把它们塞在了哪儿，又或者为什么把它们带出来。Lothar从车里爬出来伸着懒腰，才意识到Llane已经开了一整天的车。Llane说看他们两个睡得那么熟不忍心叫醒。Lothar有些愧疚地抱住他亲脸，被Llane拍到了一边，Lothar捂着鼻子委屈地念叨：“怎么，你以前不是很喜欢我亲你吗？”

　　Llane则低声对他说：“我现在两根手指也能把你操翻在地。”

　　Lothar舔着嘴唇挑起一个笑容。他们已经很久没开这种色情玩笑了。这是不是一个好现象？

　　Llane却忽然起了玩心。他看了Lothar一眼，Lothar立刻心领神会，接着Llane又看向Khadgar，甚至伸手勾住他的脖子贴过去，在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕地说了一通，Lothar眼看着Khadgar的耳朵、脸颊甚至脖子慢慢地红了起来，脸上带着的既有疑虑却也有跃跃欲试。Llane说完在他的耳朵上亲了一口，然后对Lothar眨了眨眼睛。Lothar抱着肩膀，他还不知道Llane想干什么，但一定不是什么好事儿。

　　Khadgar紧张兮兮地看了他一眼，然后走向车子。看来是和Medivh有关的。Lothar忽然有些不自在，跟了过去却被Llane拦下，手指比在嘴唇上让他不要出声，只见Khadgar把Medivh从车里半扛半拽地拖出来，抱着他让他靠在车盖上，然后Llane走过去解他的裤子。Medivh还没醒。他从小就很嗜睡，但睡眠总是很浅，周围稍有一点动静就会醒过来，所以在他睡着的时候Lothar总是很小心，即便Medivh从来没有因为被吵醒而发火过。

　　Lothar一脸“搞什么！？”地看着Llane把Medivh的下身扒光。那是一根小时候他们都摸过的阴茎，Lothar无法否认他同样对这一幕憧憬了无数次，但没有一次比此时来得要好。Medivh睡得很熟，他的老二还软着，Llane正在指示Khadgar去舔它。Lothar冲他无声地笑说“You fucking flirt”。

　　这就像是更小一些的时候，在学校里一群男生围住一个狗屎脸，其中一个强壮的让瘦小的那个去揍他，你不揍他我们就揍你，如此种种，只不过那时候Lothar通常是被揍的一个。而Khadgar对这件事情根本不见得反感。他敢保证Llane说了，如果Medivh因此发火，你就说这是对上次那个口活儿的回报。

　　然而这件事看起来比这件事本身还要火辣。在Khadgar开始舔他的顶端时，Medivh像是快醒了似的颤抖了一下，却又没有更多的动作，就像你可以对他为所欲为，Khadgar有些懵懂地用口水打湿他，一边舔弄一边把他撸硬，用舌头顶开那条细缝，Medivh开始哑着嗓子咕哝一些没人能听懂的话，Lothar骂了句操，下身疼得快要爆炸。

　　Llane在他身后，手贴着他的裤腰探进去，在他硬得发抖的阴茎上抓了一把。Lothar的脖子向后仰，整个人贴在Llane身上， _操_ ， _见鬼_ ，他怀念这个，他 _该死的_ 怀念这个。

　　直到Khadgar把他舔得射在了他嘴里，Medivh才清晰地说了一个词。

　　他们都听见了，Medivh说：“Lothar……”

　　

　　TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为什么你们都叫他Lothar，我是说，既然其他人都是直呼名字？”  
> “不，这是个昵称。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将近1w2，仍然没写到肉。警告内容基本上一个都没实现（useless!

　　Medivh是忽然惊醒的。那会儿Lothar把Khadgar扯去一边，用手指抹掉他嘴唇边上的精液，全身都在释放着帮他撸一发的气息，Khadgar却憋着气似的把他甩开：“一个什么，对美德的嘉奖？”Lothar仿佛意外地愣了片刻，笑说：“那你想要怎么？”Khadgar咬着牙，很深地看了他一眼像是要说什么，又忽然停住了，摇着头看向地面：“就，让我自己待一会儿。”他有些烦躁地走开，一个人去了帐篷后面。

　　Lothar假装什么都没有觉察到地看向Llane，做了个“搞不懂这小东西”的表情，他们的主唱却盯着他轻微地摇头。Lothar无声地反驳“What”，车盖上的Medivh却在此时溺水般深吸了口气，脸涨得很红脖子上甚至暴起血管，差点直接翻到地面上。Llane和Lothar同时冲过去扶住了他。Medivh的表情既像是快吐了也像重度缺氧，他突然开始猛烈地呼吸，直到慢慢平复下来。超过一分钟的放空之后，那双绿色的眼睛才找回了焦距，Medivh皱着眉头用一只手按压太阳穴，哑着嗓子问发生了什么。

　　不知道他问哪件事，Llane决定什么都不告诉他，于是反问道：“你怎么了？”

　　Medivh说没事，然后摸着口袋找他的烟，Lothar把接好水的杯子推给他，Medivh摇头不要，于是Lothar捏着他的脖子直接把杯沿磕在他牙上。

　　简单吃了点冷食，在天色变暗之前另一个帐篷也搭了起来。夜晚即将开始但谁也没有心思呆在外面，毕竟夏天的蚊虫可怕。他们之前并没有说起过谁和谁睡同一个帐篷，只是此前气氛正好，Llane和Lothar想必都有来一发的意思。此时Lothar却贴着Llane，低声说他想去找Medivh。Llane一点都没有犹豫地说“好”，又补充说，Medivh确实让人有些不放心。Lothar下意识地想开口解释，但最终还是咬了咬嘴唇，在Llane脸上亲了一口就进帐篷去了。

　　Lothar没有说出口的是他觉得Medivh很危险。如果得有一个人挡在Medivh面前他希望是自己而不是Llane。

　　帐篷里点着有应急灯，甚至有些刺眼。掀开帘子他看见Medivh正盘着腿坐在睡袋上，表情有些怔愣，似乎没想到进来的是他；Lothar的脑子里一瞬间转过了很多事情。距离他回来已经又过去了七年，岁月在他身上留下的痕迹好像只有眼睛里的层层叠加的不可言说，Lothar知道自己从来没有搞懂过Medivh，年少时他就已经太擅长隐藏情绪，对你笑起来眼里全是神采，忽然又垂下眼帘，什么都看不真切。

　　“你还是活人吗？”Lothar突然问。他扑过去想要试Medivh的脉搏，却被过于正经地挡在了一边，Lothar警惕起来，伸手去摸他藏在身后的是什么。

　　“去睡觉，Lothar。”Medivh听起来很疲倦地说，“我可以去车上睡。”

　　“白天睡得太多——别动。你嗑药了？”他还在坚持不懈地往前探，却忽然被Medivh同时捉住两个手腕，警告他不要乱动。如果在平时，如果换一个人，Lothar十有八九舔着嘴唇去解他的裤子。但Medivh声音里的威胁让他像遇到天敌般本能地垂下尾巴， _Medivh此前可能确实从没认真揍他_ ——那是一个杀手的眼神。岁月像是不曾带来或带去任何东西，只是在不经意间将他替换成了一个全然不同的人。Lothar想起他就住在他隔壁却从没有进过他的家，而Medivh已经很长、很长时间没有在他们面前睡着过了。

　　 _当你无法拐弯抹角地得到一个答案时_ ，Lothar做出投降的姿态往后退了退，心里仍闪着小小的火焰， _就直接问出来_ 。他忽然问：“那六年你到底去干什么了？抢银行？蹲监狱？还是被外星人抓走强奸了？”

　　Medivh闭着眼睛沉默了一会儿，像是在思考该用拳头还是嘴让他安静。“无论我揍你多少遍，你就是该死的学不会，是不是？”

　　“学会什么？”

　　他决定用嘴。Lothar还没来得及有所反应已经被Medivh压在了身下，紧随其后的是一个满含占有欲的吻，Lothar从不知道自己会对他的味道如此敏感，仅仅是充斥在唇舌之间已经让他硬了，何况Medivh的舌头一直在他嘴里翻搅。 _你他妈说你不会操我_ ， _那你的舌头在干什么_ ？

　　但这远非全部。Medivh从身后的裤子口袋掏出枪时Lothar吓得骂了句“Pantheon fucking Titan”，浑身的血液凉了一半，而Medivh拉开保险把枪管塞进他嘴里，用很低沉的声音说：“学会怎么他妈闭嘴。”

　　如果Lothar因此变得更硬了，谁又能责怪他呢？

　　尽管含枪管本身的感觉并不好，但Medivh骑在他身上，嘴里的金属味道让他既难受又腿软，而Medivh说：“舔它。”

　　Lothar只好把它想象成另一个东西。“你知道，”他得防止自己的口水流出来，讲话有点混沌不清，“我还挺喜欢这玩意的，至少它不像你那么软。”

　　“你最好是，因为等会儿塞进你肛门里的就是它。”

　　Lothar心里猛地一沉。Medivh这句话，说得毫无感情，倒不是说他们原本有什么感情，但Medivh从来不曾这么冰冷漠然，就好像这一整件事只是为了羞辱他而不是 _双方的_ 欲望发泄。Lothar忽然伸手去摸Medivh的裤裆，他说的一点儿没错，软得不能再软了；Lothar隐约觉得有些不对，Medivh却掏出一个安全套用牙齿撕开，把它套在枪管上，然后自己伸出舌头舔湿它，绿眼睛里一片死寂。

　　 _这混蛋是他妈认真的_ 。

　　Lothar终于开始后知后觉地担心自己肛门不保，或者更糟糕地，字面意义上的肛门不保——这玩意还开着保险栓呢。他应该起身逃出去吗？他应该大声喊叫吗？Lothar并不是一个打架方面的行家，但他挨过太多的揍，久而久之在别人出手之前他下意识地懂得怎样躲开。在其他情境之中他多半会跑，无论那看起来有多怂，但仍然，他就是无法做到像对待其他人一样对待Medivh。即使面前的这个Medivh根本不像是真的。

　　Medivh的眼睛有点充血，Lothar却在分神地想，虽然毫无道理但他的看起来理应是绿的。他并没有走神太久，因为Medivh已经开始解他的腰带了。Lothar的腰带是糟糕的维京式风格，也就是除了使它本身显得和其他衣物饰品格格不入之外没有半点实际用处，并且异常难解。Lothar自己从不解开它，穿脱裤子都是直接硬拽；Medivh不可能不知道这个，鉴于他常年保持“趁人不备拽掉对方裤子”这个弱智游戏的冠军。

　　在Medivh同那根腰带较劲的途中，Lothar叹了口气，然后猛地把Medivh抱住。

　　“Med。Med，shh……”Lothar用了很大的力气抱着他，在他头顶、前额、眼角和耳后轻轻地亲吻，像是忽然打开闸门记忆倾泻而出，他开始哼唱一首旋律单调的歌，那是Medivh作曲他作词，他们第一次合作完成的一首歌，当乐谱递到Llane面前被磕磕巴巴地唱下来时，他们激动得大声喊叫个没完。

　　Lothar猛然想起的是那种似曾相识感觉的缘由。那是Medivh _那次离开_ 前不久，他们一如往常地打趣对方，Medivh毫无征兆地脸色一白，拔腿就跑，一直跑进一间空荡的教室把门锁死，任凭Llane和Lothar在外面怎么敲都不打开。Llane说我们在外面等，他想出来的时候自己就出来了，Lothar却摇头。那时他是一个细条，已经比Llane高了半头，从门上的小窗户看进去完全能从Medivh的肢体动作感受到他的痛苦，于是他对Llane说，我要翻进去。

　　Llane用不太确定的眼神看着他。他们在四楼，唯一的优势是那间教室恰好在走廊拐弯处，翻过和窗户垂直的走廊栏杆就能爬到窗台上去。Lothar仗着自己腿长没等Llane拦他就翻了过去，到窗边才发现所有的窗户都关得死死的。Lothar开始锤那些玻璃，Medivh听见了却不搭理他；Llane也急了，在门外一边拍打一边叫着Medivh。

　　然后Lothar手一滑，整个人向后仰去。Medivh猛地站了起来冲过去打开窗子，Lothar蹲在空调架上死死抓着窗沿，心里仍有些后怕却在看到Medivh惊慌失措的表情时挂上了笑容。

　　Medivh差点就顺手把窗户锁回去。

　　Lothar翻进房间，犹豫了一下却没有给Llane开门，他凑在Medivh旁边很郑重地跟他讲，你不愿意说我永远都不会问，如果你不开心可以揍我。但你不要让Llane担心，否则即使我打不过你我也会还手。Medivh用看傻X的眼神看了他一眼，忽然又有些悲伤地说：我不会让你们担心的，你们两个都是。

　　后来Medivh就走了。Lothar忘记了这件事因为它那么微不足道，就像每一个我以为你喜欢他，你也以为我喜欢他的日子一样。而Lothar忽然明白，自从Medivh离开，他就一直停在了19岁，直到他回来也没有继续长大。

　　你不愿意说我永远都不会问。该死的，他打破了这个承诺。

　　Lothar不记得自己究竟是怎么睡着的了，Medivh好像忽然恢复了“正常”，在他耳边念念叨叨地唱着一首催眠小曲， _Go to sleep you fucking babe_ ，他最后说。

　　第二天早晨Lothar睁开眼，看见Medivh戴着眼镜在读一本名叫 _Naked Lunch_ 的书，已经快要见底，也不知道他读了多久。此时天还没有全亮，Lothar问了句时间而Medivh告诉他五点刚过半。Lothar带着没睡醒的鼻音给他看手腕的淤青， “你弄伤我了，你这该死的屎坨坨。”

　　“你活该。” 

　　他们像是不约而同地忘掉了前一个晚上的意外，Lothar甚至没有提及为什么Medivh会随身带着一把该死的手枪。

　　在Medivh和Lothar拆掉帐篷，几乎把一切收拾停当之后Llane从另一边的帐篷里钻出来，顶着乱糟糟的头发和没修理的胡子——Lothar的胡子一直在疯长而他丝毫不在乎，Medivh的则和他本人一样安静， _某种程度上吧_ ，Llane则需要每天打理。然后Khadgar也钻了出来，脸上还带着没消退的枕头印，Lothar几乎是看到他们的当场就脱口而出：“What the f……”

　　Llane说：“怎么，人总有需求啊。”

　　上路以后Medivh坚持由他来驾驶，Lothar坐在副驾驶上随时准备跟他轮换，Medivh却一路顺畅地开到了终点。临近举办地所在的镇子，车辆、表演者和观众渐渐多了起来，Khadgar脸上的红晕一直没有消退不知道是太阳晒的还是Llane玩得太过分。这会儿他正又好奇又激动地往窗外看。Overwatch音乐节他们都参加过，但从不是以表演者的身份，通常情况下，最资深的乐迷都会早到几天，住处更是在一两个月甚至半年前就预定好了，否则就是自己带了帐篷的，会把临时住所扎在里主场稍远的地方，那边的山坡有着很好的视野。

　　这次他们有主办方安排好的住处，虽然一切野外居住的用品也都准备齐全。吉普车缓缓穿过繁杂的人群，到达停车场时，他们互相对望着，光明的道路就在前方。

　　

　　TBC

　　脱口而出的拉郎……！？


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LZ完全不擅长回复留言，每次几乎比更新还紧张请你们见谅（
> 
> 今天仍然没有写出麦洛x

　　Stormwind Four登台的时候正值傍晚，太阳落山映照得整个舞台都变成了一片绚烂的橙红色。

　　经过前两天过场式的彩排，大部分出场乐队或个人歌手的演出顺序都确定了下来。由于场地限制，举办方并没有单独提供存放音乐器材的空间，表演者们必须自行于演出前一小时将器材在后台安置到位。这反而在某种程度上给了他们更多的练习时间。第一天要演唱五首歌——都是Stormwind最广为流传的曲子。

　　最近几年Lothar醒得越来越早，常常天还未透亮就已完全消散了睡意，这样的时候他会换上晨跑背心，沿着一条不是最近但格外适合跑步的线路，一路跑到艾泽拉斯去——那是他父母的老房子，不算大，但二楼技术性地打通了两面墙之后作为他们的练习场地，仍旧是足够了。Lothar会在一楼的洗手间里胡乱地冲冲脑袋，搞得满地都是水，然后上楼分三两次把他的鼓搬下来，搬到后院去，接着坐在那儿敲一整整个上午。

　　后院的矮篱笆外面是一片小树林，小树林的边缘挨着一个湖泊。艾泽拉斯是个很幽静的地方。Lothar、Llane还有Medivh很小的时候常常玩那种“看谁敢”的游戏，在别人家门前刚糊好的水泥上写字，把狗屎放进住街角那位坏脾气老先生的信箱里，或者为了甩掉好奇跟来的Taria，故意掏出鸡鸡往清澈的湖水里尿尿——Llane是那个出坏主意的小混蛋，而Lothar对他言听计从——Taria哭着跑开，在很长一段时间里都觉得哥哥的朋友们是变态。事实上，尿尿那次Medivh没有参与；Lothar则在两股叮咚的水流声响中看向Llane，浑身战栗心脏狂跳，完成了幼年的第一次性觉醒。

　　Lothar不知道自己为什么会想到这些。或许是因为这儿的早晨和艾泽拉斯阁楼里的一样清冷。

　　他漫无目的地敲打出一串节奏镲和吊镲的组合音，这吵醒了Llane，顺手就冲他砸了个枕头。Lothar很得意。主办方分给了他们两间房间，Khadgar却表示他要去找一个朋友所以不会和他的乐队成员们住在一起，这样一来，另一个房间成了Medivh一个人的。吵醒了Llane之后，Lothar顶着一头乱糟糟的头发去敲Medivh的门，他含着鼓锤刚要把手拍在门上，门却打开了，Medivh一脸地梳洗妥当，反倒让Lothar过了一会儿才憋出一句：“早啊。”

　　没多时，Khadgar也出现了，抱着他的贝斯。Lothar晃晃悠悠地蹭过去用鼓锤敲他的脑袋，Khadgar也只是“Aowh”了一声，接着便乖乖跟着Lothar练习去了。一个乐队之中鼓手和贝斯的配合总是最重要，在他们逐渐摸清对方的风格之后，就连Lothar也不得不承认，Medivh选人的眼光精准得可怕。

　　下午两点，随着一个低沉的男声在话筒前说：“It's HIGH——NOON”，Overwatch音乐节正式开幕了。 

　　如果你曾经有个音乐梦想，在这里你会找回它；如果你从不曾失去一份热情，这里会让你爆发和燃烧。Lothar看着台下一眼望不到边际的观众，你无法看清他们的面孔，但你绝对能感受到那些狂热的期望：它们甚至不是针对某一个乐队，而是——摇滚不死的精神。

　　随着第一个鼓点奏响，Lothar不再是仅仅是“Lothar”，他陷入了一种更职业的专注中，整个身体随着敲击而上下起伏，半长的头发散乱他也来不及去拨开，在恰到好处的节奏点里Khadgar跟了上来——你总能听懂鼓点和贝斯之间的缠绵，那是一种很接近亲吻的状态， _鼓声是筋脉和骨骼_ ， _贝斯则是血肉_ ，Lothar在加快的节奏里保持着狂而不乱，Khadgar的低音则把他从半空中拉回地面。接着，Medivh的主音吉他也加了进来，Lothar觉得心脏在狠狠颤抖却不完全是因为与鼓声的共振，是Medivh，Lothar从不知道他会把吉他弹奏得这么高昂激烈，带着辛辣的变调，他只觉得那些音符顺着鼓锤缠绕上来将他紧紧包裹——而后戛然而止。

　　就像他们从未开始过的性爱。

　　Llane开始念出第一句歌词时，全场静得只有他自己的声音，随着第二句开始他自己弹拨着吉他就像这只是简简单单的一首乡村民谣，但很快Medivh和Khadgar重新加入，吉他手接管了主旋律，而贝斯手控制节奏，Llane的声线从一开始的低沉渐渐变得高扬， _他是他们的华美外表_ ， _而Medivh的吉他是灵魂_ 。Lothar和着他们，降低了鼓声的存在感却丝毫不敢放松，直到第一段主歌结束，额头上全是汗水喘息却带着情色意味。

　　 _“……会说话但不愿开口的动物_ ， _最终告诉我一桩古怪阴谋_

　　 _为了人类未来开始刺杀行动_ ， _行动小队里竟出了叛徒……”_

　　Lothar咬着嘴唇轻微地挪动屁股。Llane再唱下去，他随时都有可能射在自己的裤裆上。

　　幸而五首歌终归不是一段漫长的时间，演出结束后乐队成员集体起身谢幕，Lothar拿着镲片和鼓锤交叠着双手懒洋洋地站在一边，看似心不在焉，实际上却是因为阴茎早已在裤子里顶出了一个过于夸张的形状。这种程度的性兴奋即使对Lothar来说也是少有，现下，他对一根阴茎的渴求已经到了仅只想想这件事也会湿到下腹发麻的地步，何况那根阴茎还有个名字。Lothar没有回头，但他知道那个他渴望已久的人就在他身后。也许这就是摇滚精神的内核所在：你可以自己摇，但只有找个人滚一发才能完成其全部。

　　结果Medivh伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋：“做得不错，Lothar。”

　　 **管他呢** 。

　　Lothar猛地抓住Medivh的手腕就把他往后台走廊深处的小隔间里带，恰好没锁门的是个储藏室，他几乎有些粗暴地把Medivh推进去然后反锁上门，像是再也等不了半秒，吉他手被他紧紧固定在门上接吻。该死的。Medivh的手指伸进他的头发里，像是无意识地乱抓，两人都像是要把对方揉进身体一样毫无章法地亲吻，可是不够，唇舌的接触太过流于表面，Lothar想要他的阴茎想疯了，他想要被那些毛发戳痛脸颊和嘴角，想要感受他为他硬到颤抖，想被他的阴茎甩在脸上留下红印，想要让Medivh射在他脸上和嘴里让他的呼吸间全部充满他精液的味道。

　　但Medivh忽然睁大眼睛，阻止了他去解开他裤子的手。“不行，Anduin，”他说，“我不能够。”

　　Lothar挑起了眉毛， _不能够_ ？他是个摇滚乐队的鼓手，他为所欲为。

　　Lothar的手已经顺着他的裤腰滑了进去，Medivh比他看上去的还要瘦些，他赌对了，这个穿着皮裤的家伙仍然没穿内裤。Medivh硬成了一团炙热的铁。Lothar扬起嘴角，或许应该换个策略。他开始一手扶着Medivh的腰，一手撑着门，和他下身相贴，送着胯模缓慢地拟一种交合的姿态，这或许比真操起来更撩人一些。

　　Medivh已经被他逼得无路可逃。Lothar简直像是打开了全身的费洛蒙发射器，然后他俯在Medivh耳边说：“操我。……求你。”

　　吉他手一拳打在了他的鼻梁上。这招可真够狠的，他的中指上带着一个镂刻着狮子与蛇的巨大铁质戒指，Lothar立刻就觉得有些头晕眼花，鼻子里面外面同时流血了。趁着他被打出眼泪捂着鼻子，Medivh成功起身脱离了Lothar的控制，挪到了一个相对安全的地方，Lothar抱着鼻子滑靠在门上。看来一时半会儿是出不去了。

　　Lothar眼睛里全是泪水，他拼命地眨着眼让它们消退下去，眼神里却仍然满是不解。他简直搞不懂Medivh。“你到底有什么见鬼的毛病！？”他带着鼻音轻声地嚷嚷，“如果你恨我你最好现在告诉我，因为我以后再也不会来招惹你了。”

　　Medivh却没有说话。Lothar瞪着他，很用力地瞪着，他总能从Medivh的面无表情里看出更多的东西。Medivh有 _上千种_ 面无表情，而Lothar能够分辨其中的每一个。就当他快要再次燃起一些希望时，Medivh忽然像下定决心一样走过来，带着一股蛮力字面意义上地扯开了Lothar的裤子，包括他那条该死的 _维京风格腰带_ 。

　　他大概是真的下了些决心，因为Lothar那早已汁水四溢的阴茎被他毫无预兆地含入了口中。Lothar的指甲几乎抓进Medivh肩膀的皮肤。他的一生中，再没有什么比现在更腿软的时刻了，他张嘴想说点什么却只能发出气喘吁吁的呻吟，Medivh则是根本不理会他，像是很努力地维持这份故意一般公事公办地帮他口交。

　　即便如此，Lothar也早已无法分心注意这些了，他想要让这个片刻尽量持续得更久些，他努力分开想要合拢的双腿，希望把Medivh现在的样子永远印在脑子里；但即便强忍着不射，这画面本身的刺激也已经足够大，Lothar心脏狂跳着经历了一段痉挛期，然后看着自己如何射在Medivh脸上，操……

　　Medivh红着眼睛，看起来比他还要迷茫。

　　或许不是今天。Lothar想，或许不是今天。但总有一天他会搞明白Medivh身上究竟发生了什么。 _他会的_ 。

　　回到住所Lothar才意识到有陌生的访客。来者是位挺拔的老先生，是那种他们还没有什么概念的年纪，Lothar和Llane对视了一眼，得知他们已经交谈过了，Llane却示意Lothar自己听他说。于是那位老人自我介绍到：“我是Alonsus Faol，圣光经纪公司的负责人。此次前来是希望能与你们乐队约定一个合适的时间，以便向你们做一些介绍，更理想的是希望Stormwind Four能够成为圣光公司的签约乐队。”

　　Lothar再次转过头去，有些不可置信地看向Llane。

　　这是真的，有人愿意签约他们了。他尽量不那么喜形于色，而是强做镇定地和Llane一道与Faol先生约定好了会谈的时间，Faol留下了一些宣传资料就起身离开了，在他离开之后，巨大的笑容才在Llane和Lothar的脸上展开，而他们迫不及待要把这个消息告诉另外两位朋友。

 

　　TBC

　　并不存在这样的歌，全我瞎编。 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *未满足的性焦虑  
> *酒后驾驶请勿模仿  
> *非成瘾性药物服用简略描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PO主昨天才得知其实有不少人在看这篇文吗？请大家不要推荐……因为后期还是会有很糟糕的内容，到现在警告上挂着的连一半都还没实现，自己点进来是缘分，万一推荐给了正直人士把人家吓着就不好了。

　　屁股。放眼望去，全是屁股。

　　Lothar看到那台Sportster 883时就知道，自己将会做出些疯狂的事情。

　　他喝了点酒，只喝了一点点，因为Llane在他出门之前已经多次警告，如果耽误明天登台他下场会有多凄惨。现在是音乐节的第二天，Stormwind没有演出安排，这也就意味着除了日常练习，他们有一整个下午的空闲时间。Lothar当然不会选择待在房间里。

　　一个带着头巾、下巴的胡子梳成小辫儿、穿得像是从什么奇怪游戏里穿越出来的商人把酒卖给了他，Lothar并不觉得有什么不妥，观众区的一顶顶帐篷连成一片就像某种集市，在这样儿的地方无论发生什么交易都不会让人感到奇怪。Lothar拿着空了一半的酒瓶闲晃，然后看见了那辆Harley Davidson。

　　真是美丽的造物。Lothar不自觉地走过去轻轻抚摸它，直到车主用一声轻咳打断。Lothar看向他。车主倚着帐篷，看起来很年轻，却有种沉稳内敛的气质：“Brick，”他自我介绍，同时伸出手，“我知道你。”Lothar点点头，握住了他的手：“好啊，Brick。”

　　如果他应该有个哥哥，一定就是面前这个人的样子。Lothar为自己这个念头感到奇怪，Brick却让开一步指了指里面：“进来坐一坐。”和他们随身携带的便用旅行款不同，这是个很大的帐篷，里面甚至摆放着折叠床。Lothar正想着拒绝，Brick又补充道：“如果你答应敲段鼓给Rob听，那辆883在今晚之前就归你了。”

　　Lothar跟了过去。

　　原来帐篷里不止一人；轮椅上坐着个很清秀的男孩子，你只要看他一眼就会立刻明白他有什么问题，但他看起来那么开心，一定被照顾得很好。另外一人沉默寡言，对Lothar的忽然到来既没有质疑也没有欢迎。Brick跟进来，分别指了指他们算是简单介绍：“Lincoln，Bob。”

　　Lincoln伸手递给Lothar一个什么东西，他接过来，发现是个上面画着反战符号的小方片。 _LSD_ 。洛萨挑挑眉，Brick却压下他的手说：“现在别。”他指了指旁边摆放着的一套爵士鼓，看起来像是一套老旧的二手货，和Lothar自己的没法儿比，上面甚至隐约能看出些血迹。Lothar不想问这些人来自哪儿、或是干着什么营生，这里并不让他觉得危险，而那位兄长要求的也不过是一次现场演奏而已。Lothar点点头，把小方块放进口袋里，然后拿起鼓锤对轮椅上的男孩笑了笑，敲击了一首 _Caravan_ 。

　　无论设备有多糟糕，只要你的心中有音乐，演奏出来的总会是最好的音乐。当Bob脸上展露出那种所有人都会称之为“喜悦”的笑容时，Lothar走过去揉了揉他的脑袋。　

　　“这个漂亮姑娘现在是你的了，”Brick拍了拍机车的把手，“照顾好她。”

　　前往相邻镇子是一条很宽的柏油马路，普通小汽车开起来差不多40分钟的车程。就在临近终点的地方有一条上山的岔路，修那条路原本是有人要在上面盖房子，地基已经开始打了又突发奇想说要建造成城堡式的的庄园，却因为当初是按照一般别墅勘测的，探得不够深，挖下去才发现底下都是石头；房子不盖了，路却留了下来。到现在已经五六年过去，因为无人照看、路面皲裂，那条上山路已经变得极其难走，也足够滋生出许多离奇的鬼怪传说。

　　那儿正是Lothar的目的地。

　　他在边箱里放了双份的芝士三明治和另一瓶酒、一条毯子和一瓶驱蚊水，以及从那几个Outlaw兄弟，他心里这么称呼他们，那儿得到的致幻剂，他会在山顶上呆一夜，然后第二天清晨返回音乐节。

　　但重点在于——他穿着松松垮垮的背心、演出时穿的上面带有闪闪发光的亮片长靴和一条及膝的裙子，虽然相比裙子那更像是个没有底儿的布口袋——裙子底下他什么都没穿。单是走路他就已经能感受到阴茎在两腿间晃动，骑上Sportster 883——Lothar咬着嘴唇，发动了摩托。发动机震起来的时候他用双腿夹紧车身，直到方向把上的双手开始出汗，才一脚踩下油门，车子沿着公路冲了出去。

　　哦，见鬼的美好。Lothar调整着坐姿，耳边全是发动机的轰鸣，整个会阴毫无阻隔地感受着那些高频的震颤，他几乎就快湿了。然后脑海中又出现了前一晚Medivh的脸。他已经尽量 _不_ 想起这个了，关于Medivh怎么舔他的阴茎，而他怎么 _没有_ 直接操到那个该死的吉他手哭出来，搞得好像他很无能似的。Medivh那张嘴……任何细节都不能认真回想，否则Lothar就不得不停车随便找个人来一发了，而他现在不想那么干；他甚至不想去找个认识的、一定会把他操到脚趾发麻的人，只是头脑空白地猛往前开。至于说他究竟 _想_ 干些什么——或者 _被_ 干些什么，那是头脑中不可言说的黑洞地带。

　　Medivh的嘴唇。那条曾经舔过他嘴里每一个角落的舌头如今舔了他的阴茎，他是不是应该嫉妒他自己，因为他的精液呛得他红着眼睛咳嗽，他把它们咽下去，从此它到过了他从没有去过的地方。妈的……Lothar猛地在路边停下，他确实已经湿了，在裙子的布料上顶起过于明显的一块，水渍蔓延开来，下身蹭在座椅上同样也是滑腻一片。一种由匮乏引起的心理疼痛让他既冷又热。

　　不，他不打算就这么撸出来。这就好像他认输了一样……Lothar怎么可能认输？

　　重新燃起发动机，目的地已经很近了，拐进岔道以后路也变得颠簸难行，他减慢了速度，最后干脆把机车停进了路边树丛的巨大石块后面，根本不会有人来这里，所以停在这儿很安全。撩起裙子擦干座位上的水迹，隔着浓重的机油味Lothar自己都能闻到自己身上强烈的情欲味道，他几乎是苦笑了一下，取出箱子里的小个包裹，独自往山上走。

　　这里的太阳很高，虽然阳光明媚耀眼却丝毫不让人觉得炎热。距离天黑估计还有好一阵子，Lothar爬到山顶时仍然处于下午最灿烂的时段，他在一块没有树木和石头阻挡、视野良好的地方铺开毯子，把带来的东西放下，考虑着要不要脱光所有的衣服在无人的路上奔跑。他的阴茎还硬着，这个想法因此相当有吸引力。

　　正当他面对着阳光脱掉靴子时，忽然听到身后有动静——搞不好是野兔什么的——这么想着他回头去看，然后看见Medivh面无表情地站在那儿。

　　你这他妈是自找的啊。

　　Lothar忽然就生起气来，赤裸着身体、带着一身勃发的性欲冲着Medivh走过去，一拳砸在他脸上。Lothar以为会打在空气上，其实那儿什么都没有，他只是有点精神不正常产生了幻觉，然而事实上，Lothar的拳头甚至还没靠近Medivh就被他一手抓住，然后一个反摔Lothar就被摁在了地上，他听见Medivh解开裤子的声音。操，不是吧……

　　他的脸贴在地上，撅着屁股，还没撑起上半身就被Medivh硬上了。“What the……”他疼得差点叫出声来，前一晚他已经趴在床上用手指操过自己了，他几乎可以肯定Llane没有睡，因为周围安静得一点声音都没有，最终他们也没有相互说起这件事。但现在，他是被Medivh按在地上，任何扩张都已无济于事，他像是被一把剑从下往上狠狠劈开，腹部纠结得几乎恶心，Lothar被生生逼出了眼泪，拼命找回力量想要挣脱，却被Medivh死死握着腰捅得一次比一次深，痛感直抵脑门，他开始漫无目的地边哭边骂，成串没有意义的脏话骂得毫无杀伤力，接着下身忽然滑腻起来他知道自己是流血了。

　　Medivh把他身体翻转的时候Lothar几乎是脱力地躺在地上，双腿被架上Medivh的肩膀，重新被操开时泪痕还没干，身体却已经开始产生快感，Lothar死死抓着草地想要抗拒那种从胃里升腾出来空虚，他的身体背叛了他，主动邀请着正在谋杀他的那个混蛋低声下气地求欢，Medivh一直保持着同一个频率，Lothar又开始哭了，他身心俱疲，心底有什么一直小心翼翼地藏在暗处的东西正在碎裂。

　　最后他直直地看着Medivh，哑着嗓子问：“你是谁？”

　　那个三天揍他一回总是让他鼻青脸肿伤得很难看，却又不是真的疼痛的家伙看着他，就好像在这个问题中迷失了，又或者是在更早的时候已经迷失了。Medivh看着他，眼神渐渐从模糊变得清明，却一句话都没有说，退出来然后俯下身，在Lothar诧异地惊叫中他用舌头舔掉了那些血迹，然后很温柔地把舌头伸进去像是在安慰。

　　Lothar被点着了。并不关乎于正在操他的是谁——现在Lothar对此已经完全不确定了——而是一种纯粹的欲望，你知道它最终会被排解，但被它控制时那种像是漂浮在空中的状态仍然让人神往。Medivh重新进入他，甚至没有改变那个频率，Lothar却像是忽然被打开了全身的敏感开关，他的目光越过Medivh，甚至越过风，越过树，越过层叠的群山，到了一个虚无缥缈的地方。他很快地射了，接着Medivh也在射之前退了出来，撸在了一边。

　　临近傍晚的时候刮起了风，不知道是不是因为山顶的缘故，风势似乎格外地猛。搞完之后他们之间一句话都没说，现在身上的汗已经落去，除了四肢与下腹的酸疼，刚才的一切几乎像根本没有发生过。Medivh抱着腿，缩在那儿坐着看起来就是既单薄又瘦弱的一团，Lothar叹了口气，蹭过去把三明治分他一个。

　　Medivh像是别有深意，也可能只是稀松平常地看了他一眼，接过三明治很快地啃完了，Lothar挑了挑眉不去管他，一边发呆一边慢慢吃掉了自己的三明治。他以为他会恶心得想吐，然而没有。等他再去瞄Medivh的时候，忽然发现这家伙就这么光着身子趴在膝盖上睡着了。

　　Lothar认命地用毯子裹住他。

　　漫长的夏日里天黑得很晚，刚刚开始擦黑时其实时间上早已入夜。Medivh很平静地睁开眼，失神地看着四周，然后噌地站起来，Lothar赶忙冲上去扶住他，而Medivh问：“这是哪儿？”

　　Lothar眯着眼睛：“你不记得了？”

　　“我……”Medivh是一种全然的震惊，虽然表面上几乎看不出来。大概是意识到他自己已经跟Lothar搞过了，Medivh开始极力避免表现出这一点。Lothar同样有些惊讶，不是出于Medivh就这样什么都忘了，而是自己竟对此毫不意外。

　　Lothar说：“过来。”他把那个画着反战符号的小小方块放在舌尖，往嘴里灌了一口酒，然后把它们喂给Medivh。酒精在唇齿间交替流动，漏了一些，大部分都被咽了下去，他们仍然像分不开一样亲吻对方，Medivh有些受不了Lothar的黏腻，Lothar则觉得他可能还没有完全醒来，反应慢得老实可爱。

　　在失去意识之前他们并排坐着分享那一瓶酒，Medivh终于不再拒绝他而是一个劲傻笑，Lothar看看他又看看夜空，觉得星星们一颗一颗都变形了，开始像动画片里的狐猴国王一样跳蠢兮兮的舞。

　　他什么都不知道了。

　　

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放心并非XOVER，不过The Baytown Outlaws和Taking Woodstock你们应该都看出来了。  
> 关于究竟是怎么回事之后肯定会有解释。我犹豫了一下，还是不要剧透。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llane对Medivh和Lothar同时感冒了这件事有些生气，直到他自己也感冒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告： **这章是洛麦，这章是洛麦，这章是洛麦……其实也不是洛麦。**
> 
> 这个PO主大概是疯了。

　　雨是在音乐节第三天的下午毫无预兆地下起来的。露天式的舞台上方搭着一个简易的遮阳棚，这会儿被雨水拍打得看起来随时都会塌。怕淋雨的乐器勉勉强强躲在棚子下面，主唱则一律在外面嘶吼式地歌唱，扩音喇叭和麦克风的音量都已经调到最大，仿佛一定要把这雨声压下去。台下观众的热情更是一点儿也没有被这暴雨浇灭，呼喊的声浪一波高过一波，没有人打伞，甚至少有人穿雨衣，人群汇聚成一股洪流，热烈而生猛。

　　最终音乐节以一场小型事故收尾。八成是由于下雨、漏电和过度使用，音箱忽然着火了，火苗在一瞬间蹿得老高，又很快灭了下去，台上的人急忙切断电源、用灭火器把零星的火焰扑灭，观众却炸开了锅，很为这事儿兴奋似的——这种兴奋混杂着未了的余兴，一旦发酵起来难免出什么差错，幸而天黑之前雨就像忽然开始一样又忽然停了，乌云散去甚而能看见晚霞。人们在这突如其来的放晴下找回了理智，持续骚乱了一阵，继而开始向四下散去。

　　结束以后Llane还在舞台状态里，有人来找他们要签名，他就全身湿透仍在往下滴着水地给人家签；Medivh冲着Lothar使眼色，于是Lothar和Khadgar一道把Llane拉去旁边狠命把他擦干。Lothar擦着Llane的头毛，视线却停留在Medivh身上，签名工作转交给了他，两个也是头发顺着脸往下滴水的漂亮女孩拿着一个吉他箱子往Medivh手里塞，只看外壳也能看出来那可真是高档货色。她们希望用这个来交换Stormwind的吉他手那把老旧的古董吉他。

　　Lothar直了直腰板。那吉他是某一年Llane和他一起送给Medivh的生日礼物，他们俩为此做了整整两个半月的暑期工。后来当Medivh背着这个吉他回家时，Lothar几乎有些讶异他没有淘换掉它。然后Medivh就一直弹着，Stormwind所有歌曲都从这儿诞生。这时Medivh递给她们一块毛巾，似乎在说着什么拒绝的话，Lothar却忽然被Llane掰过脸来。他的主唱，他的国王捧着他的脸吻他，舌头挤进他的口腔乱搅，Lothar被撩得无路可退，身体的反应大到他自己都吓了一跳。“你还真是难以满足，是吧？”

　　Llane压着声音在他耳边说，然后很快撤开，看着鼓手的眼睛：“去找他，Anduin。”

　　Llane真的什么都知道。

　　Lothar的屁股上被拍了一巴掌，他走向Medivh。“女士们，”他对围在Medivh身边的年轻女孩们说，“这位先生我要借走了。”没等吉他手有所表态，Lothar已经捏着他的手腕把他拽走了，穿过雨后充满泥土味道的草地，穿过乱糟糟的人群，他们回到住所，Medivh刚打开了门、拔了钥匙，Lothar就猛地拍上了门，几乎是用拖拽地把Medivh丢上了床。

　　他们两个都有点着凉了，同时吸着鼻子。

　　前一个晚上的疯狂行径让Lothar在清晨醒来时头疼得要炸开，那会儿Medivh枕在他的胳膊上，肚子上横搭着毯子，Lothar的另一条胳膊正紧紧抱着他。不只是头疼。他浑身都像要散架，又像是吸饱了水的海绵；这是个要下雨的提示，而Lothar在当时无暇顾及这一点。他摇晃着Medivh等他醒来，然后告诉吉他手他们该回去了。

　　Medivh刚睁开眼眸子里是很深的绿色，他就这么一动不动地盯着Lothar看了一会儿，然后一把抓住他的胡子把他扯过来，在鼓手的脖子上咬了一口。

　　“嗷！”Lothar捂着脖子叫了一声，觉得血管都要被那些尖尖的牙齿划破了。那些莫名其妙的粘稠情绪就这么一下消失无踪，Medivh是个不可理喻的混蛋他早该知道。Lothar穿好衣服、收拾好带来的物品和垃圾转身就走，但他知道Medivh就跟在后面。重新发动机车之后Medivh才慢悠悠地跨上后座，没有消退的晨勃顶着Lothar，那个感觉过于明显，何况他的手还伸进鼓手的衣服里，由乳头直抵下腹。

　　Lothar觉得他很可能在骑行的途中射出来。但没有，Medivh把他摸得浑身着火之后就不再动了，Lothar咬着牙让欲望自己一点点消退下去，就这么一路开回了镇子上。把机车还给Brick的时候Medivh就站在他身后；Brick在他们之间扫了扫，然后带着一种昭然若揭的笑意拍了拍他的胳膊。Lothar立刻就不爽了起来，一拳锤在Brick的肩膀上。如果这家伙是他的兄弟，Lothar会揍他的。

　　该死的感冒。

　　Lothar开始觉得头脑有些昏沉了，否则他怎么会突然产生要将Medivh撕碎的念头？被他压在身下的可不是什么柔软怯懦的绵羊，而是随时等待着机会扑上来反咬一口的蟒蛇。Lothar的手不由自主地掐上Medivh的脖子。这些柔软的被单比前一个下午僵硬刺痛的干草和土地好得太多了，他这是在试图报复吗？Lothar根本不知道自己想要做什么，只是看着Medivh因为缺氧慢慢憋红了脸，手指死死捏成拳头指节发白，实在有种异样的快感。

　　Lothar松开了他。未及Medivh呼吸足够的氧气，他猛地俯下身，舌头直接冲进他半张的嘴里，Medivh用尖利的牙齿迎接他，Lothar发出吃痛的闷哼，然后同样毫不留情地对着Medivh的下唇咬下去。身下的人挣扎了一下，手指按在他的肋骨上，却没再有其他动作。Lothar冒着冷汗。要是这家伙手里有什么尖锐物体，现在他的肺就已经被捅穿了。但Medivh的手指却开始以一种极其色情的力度抚摸他，从腰摸到背，从脊椎摸到尾骨。

　　Lothar总是无法拒绝这个人，不是吗。 

　　撕碎一切的尖牙利爪被收了起来，亲吻一下变得缱绻浓烈，像是永远没个够似的他们抢夺着对方的舌头，唾液在交换中发出声响让人饥渴难耐，偶尔交汇的眼神里却又写满了一旦得手舌头就会被咬断，最终他将死在血泊中，直到断气都还硬着。

　　而这没有成真。他们一边胡乱吻着一边急迫地解开自己和对方的衣服，性器磕碰在一起简直像两块撞击中的打火石，这并非一种熟悉的感觉而Lothar正在因为过于猛烈的心跳而浑身颤抖，他知道自己将要做些什么。他知道要如何抽丝剥茧地消弭这个人眉眼里的冷漠。

　　Lothar握着自己的阴茎挺腰，让自己的顶端在Medivh的肚子上、毛发里和柱体周围顶撞，把透明的粘液蹭在他身上，然后舔湿自己的手指去按揉Medivh的阴茎。Medivh眯着眼睛，像是终于放松了警惕似的任由Lothar对他胡作非为，Lothar则紧紧抓住这个时机，把一根手指塞进了Medivh体内。

　　Medivh却没有像他料定的那样死命反抗。他甚至没有挣脱，反而抬起屁股就像在等着Lothar下一步的动作。Lothar挑了挑眉，挤入另一根手指开始扩张他。他被多少人这样做过？Lothar安静地想，这副身体对他的手指没有丝毫拒绝，内壁甚至在把他往里吸，看上去相当习惯此种事情——他以前竟从未留意过。Lothar压低身体去舔吻Medivh的老二。这是一根他无比渴求的东西，Lothar不会向任何人承认，但身体诚实得说不出任何谎言。

　　现在，Medivh那根昨天把他操裂了的要命玩意就在他嘴里。他含过很多阴茎，在更轻狂些的时候，甚至同时含过两根以上。Lothar以为Medivh会是那种即使做到了最后也要戴着套的人，这就像某种奇怪的禁欲主义，相比勃发的阴茎或其他一切外露的体态，射出的东西才是那难以启齿的淫邪物事，需要极力避免外泄他处，但此时，Medivh在他的前后夹击下变成了一口喷泉。

　　他在冒水，Lothar的手指被完全泡湿了，再插入一根也毫不费劲。Medivh半眯着眼睛脸上挂着的全是要笑不笑。他怎么能做到身体如此淫荡表情却又如此事不关己？Lothar只觉得体内某种说不清道不明的情绪正在和欲望搅在一块，变成一个沉甸甸的球体压在胃部，Lothar吐出阴茎、撤离手指，将自己硬挺的欲望对准那个一张一合地小穴。

　　该死的。

　　Lothar从不知道Medivh操起来这么好看，他的眉眼在情欲的氤氲下总归是变得柔和了，双腿自觉地缠在Lothar的腰上，鼓手被眼前的景象搞得有点发懵，他几乎忍不住去摸Medivh的脸但最终把手指停在了他的腰上，他扶着他的腰狠狠操他。Medivh的表情是欢愉的，却让Lothar恨不得把他的脸颊、喉咙、胸膛通通撕开，看一看里面装着的究竟是什么，还有没有一颗鲜活跳动的心脏。

　　Lothar调整着姿势把Medivh的小腿举高挂在肩上，以便他能够插进更深的地方，Medivh被他整个操进了被单里，而Lothar则几乎在那一片滑腻紧致的温热里缴了械。

　　随着他对一个点的不断攻击，Medivh的表情终于变得迷离起来，他开始轻哼和喘息，Lothar终于把他逼到了不得不出声的地步。他像是在看着Lothar又似乎不是，表情高深莫测，继而鼓手全身的感官都被巨大的浪潮掀翻——这个混蛋在夹他，Medivh在收缩那些看不见的肌肉，把Lothar卡在他体内动弹不得，再一个轻微的摩擦就能让他把精液全都灌在里面。　　

　　Medivh知道他在想什么。他非但知道，还把这种毫无意义的较量持续了下去。Lothar简直不确定自己该揍他还是该吻他——至少，这会儿这只凶残的小公鸡被他的阴茎死死钉着，可实在是无法还手。

　　Lothar没有揍他。把一阵射精冲动生生地忍下去，Lothar没给Medivh继续折磨他的机会，开始用一种他没有对任何人这样做过的频率和速度抽插，Medivh挂在他身上被操到失神，Lothar找到了那个时间点，就是现在——

　　“滚出去。”他的手压在身下之人的咽喉与胸膛之间，声音冷静得可怕， “我不管你是谁，”Lothar说，“给我从Medivh的身体里滚出去。”

　　

　　TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，这文终于要进故事线了（=快完结了）

　　Lothar坐在Lion's Pride缓慢地喝一杯啤酒。音乐节已经过去了一周半，那种让人头脑发热的气氛却一直没有散去。成为一个签约乐队很好，这能让一切变得有所保障，Lothar尽量从好的一面看待这件事，相反，Llane才是他们中反对的那一个。

　　“你那些所谓‘音乐梦想’呢？”他们的主唱掏出烟和打火机，叼在嘴里点了几次都没着，Lothar把它们接过来，打着了抽了一口才还给Llane，让烟雾从嘴唇中间呼出去。

　　“我们仍然可以做自己的音乐，Llane。”Lothar坐在桌子上，声音里带着一种并非疲倦的沉着，这让Llane转过头来看他。Lothar确实显得深思熟虑，他顿了顿让自己听起来更雀跃些：“想想看，我们也可以出唱片了——封面上印着Stormwind。”

　　“也意味着我们要放弃艾泽拉斯。”

　　“并不完全，”Lothar说得很勉强。圣光的第一个条件是要他们迁往洛丹伦。经纪公司有他们自己的考量；他们的总部在洛丹伦，如果Stormwind去了，便可以将资源最大化地合理利用，更何况到了那儿，他们就会少一个主要竞争对手。——Fel Magic和Stormwind的受众重合度并不高，Llane和Lothar当场就这么反驳，而Medivh阻止了他们。这等于说是把市场拱手让给Fel Magic的经济公司森林巨魔。

　　“我们没有争辩的资本，Anduin。”Llane手上的烟快要燃尽了他也没怎么抽，“Meddy做得对。我们应该听从Faol先生的安排，接受他指派的经纪人，搬到洛丹伦去。”

　　Faol提供给了他们四个人选，Lothar一眼看中的是那个叫Turalyon的年轻人。他的身上有种和Lothar自己很相像的气质，而他莫名地就觉得这孩子会和Khadgar很合得来的。这些都是好的方面，不是吗？而且圣光公司给了他们再仔细想想的时间：三个月的试用期。如果试用期结束他们仍然愿意成为签约乐队，将签署一份正式合同，并前往洛丹伦。在这段时间内Turalyon会和他们呆在一起。

　　至于Lothar自己，他没有说出来但Llane想必知道，真正让他有所犹豫的是Medivh。

　　这正是现在他坐在Lion's Pride的原因。

　　Lothar在等一个人。Medivh离开的那几年他不是没有试图寻找过。他甚至想也这么只身一人冲出去，如果Medivh能够凭借一把吉他和一本书存活那么他没有理由做不到，但他需要挣钱，他还有三份工要打，他得照顾Taria和Llane。Llane同样被这些事情牵绊着；他本可以去上一所更好的大学，去洛丹伦，甚至是达拉然，那些神秘兮兮的地名在19岁时的Lothar听来总比留在这儿要好。但Llane留下了。他上了本地的学校认识了新朋友，Varis和Karos后来也成了Lothar的朋友，每隔几周在Lion's Pride疯玩一晚上和从前没有任何区别。

　　但Llane再也不蠢兮兮地笑了，Lothar则频频跑去邮局，对着地址簿给无数个地方写信。

　　一开始是充满紧张的，语句写得颠三倒四，还胡拼乱凑着一堆没用的敬语，Lothar每天都会绕远路过邮局看看有没有回信，有些被退回了，更多的则石沉大海。时间长了他开始用固定的句式，很熟练地写那些内容相似的信，并且不再抱有任何期待。这逐渐变成了一种习惯，写信变成了他生活中固定、繁琐而没有意义的一部分。Llane知道他在做这些事情，却从没有询问或阻止。

　　直到那个胖胖的有点秃头看起来像个马车夫的邮差把信递给Lothar他都还没有意识到发生了什么。Llane和Taria围在他身边，轻声说拆开它。

　　信上说Lothar的某一封信被辗转交到了他的手中，而他恰巧认识一个Medivh或许是他们要寻找的人。大概描述了一下外貌特征，从这里Lothar就开始手抖他不得不让Llane继续读下去，而Llane念道：“大约一年前他在我的旅馆住过14周，我对他印象深刻，因为除了他再没有谁会对我那些古董般的藏书感兴趣了。他离开之前我对他说，无论什么时候你需要一个住处都可以回来找我。”署名是Moroes，卡拉赞。

　　那是Medivh失踪的第三年。他们从没听说过这个地名，但它听起来就像某种希望。

　　Lothar给这个自称Moroes的人连续回了好几封信，总有些话在信寄出时猛然想起来，他幸亏没忘记留下自己的电话号码，然后便开始盼望Moroes的电话或回信。最终他等到了，那位旅馆老板的声音听起来和他的说话方式一样，有种特别的文绉绉的气质。但他也没有能给Lothar提供更多的信息，那天Llane和Taria都不在，他一个人在电话旁站了很长时间，主要是听Moroes说着那些很寻常的小事，他又哭又笑几乎喘不上气来。

　　又过了将近一年Moroes的第二个电话打过来——其间Lothar也又打了一些电话过去，他甚至会给这个未曾谋面、声音温柔的人祝福节日快乐，希冀着再听到一星半点关于Medivh的消息，Moroes几乎是这个世界上与Medivh的唯一联系了。Moroes总是耐心而友善，电话的内容渐渐变成了Lothar在说而对方安静地聆听，Moroes大概生活在一个一年四季都很冷的地方，所以才会总是如此淡定。Lothar把所有的话都说给他听盼望着有一天它们会被转述给Medivh。

　　直到那个电话打来。Moroes的声音少有地慌乱（上回还是猫打翻了茶壶），他说Medivh的情况很不好，电话里的声音断断续续的很快就断线了。Lothar的心脏窒息般地堵着喉管，他手抖地把电话拨回去，很快就被接了起来，对面沉默了片刻，Lothar也说不出是为什么眼泪猛地就涌了出来，是Medivh的声音他说我没事，不要再打来了。

　　Lothar转动着杯子，里面金色的液体闪着让人迷醉的光芒。

　　他们离开Overwatch音乐节的前一天，住所的床上，他压着Medivh说完那句话说完那句话之后身下的人立刻就射了。

　　Medivh的眼神渐渐有了焦距，像是一点也不知道发生了什么似的看着趴在他身上的鼓手：“Loth……啊！”像是什么强力催情药，Medivh湿漉漉的眼神让他再也把持不住，对身下这个人的占有欲强到了无法自控的地步。Lothar开始带着情欲而不是挑衅操他，Medivh想必是全然感受到了这一点，他用力抓着Lothar撑在他身体两侧的手臂，字面意义上被操出了生理性泪水。他再次变硬了，而Lothar还没有射，他们看着对方，陷入了一种后知后觉的尴尬。

　　Lothar挑起了嘴角。他还在Medivh身体里插着，吉他手的双腿早已夹不住他的腰，在他身体两侧大敞，Lothar就着自己按在他胸前的手忽然趴下去，两根前臂都压在Medivh身上，“Med，”他说，“告诉我，操我和被我操哪个比较爽？”

　　Medivh忽然捂住了脸。Lothar猛地有种感觉他如果懂得魔法现在一定就在他面前凭空消失了。他死死抓住Medivh的手腕把他的手从脸上掰下来，Medivh咬着嘴唇脸上红了一片眼睛里全是水雾，Lothar呆呆地看着他有种翻滚的热量不由自主地就爬到了脸上，他丝毫不知道他有多好看，Lothar撑起身子在自己昏阙之前重新把自己操到他体内最深处。

　　问什么蠢问题。

　　要了他，让他给你生个孩子。

　　Lothar满脑子胡言乱语全射在了里面，Medivh被他烫得闷哼一声，强忍着的眼泪流了下来，同时射在了他的肚子上。

　　他紧握着酒杯阻止自己再乱想下去，接着一个戴着黑框眼镜的人坐在了他旁边。Lothar看过去：“Moroes？你看起来很年轻。”Moroes有着很帅气的花白胡子，他跟这个年轻人打了招呼，而Lothar把放在一旁的另一杯还凉着的啤酒推给他，Moroes没有喝却叹了口气：“这一天终于还是到了。”

　　Medivh一开始就不应该跟Burning Legion扯上关系。

　　Burning Legion是东南部最大的打手团伙，而这只是一个尽人皆知的表象；实际上，也是他们操控着东南地区最大的违禁药品交易网络。倒卖一切违禁清单上的成瘾或非成瘾性药物，收拢愿意合作与交保护费的小帮派、清扫不合时绥的路障，受黑警保护与之沆瀣一气，没有人敢招惹Burning Legion，而这一切归因于他们的头目Sargeras。

　　“Medivh找上我时已经很虚弱了，他问我索要一种药物。”Moroes说，他似乎有些不忍启齿，“那种东西很难搞……”

　　“但你知道要怎样搞到它。”

　　“我知道，但这将不得不引起Burning Legion的注意。所有这类药物都在Sargeras的控制之下，我劝过他放弃这个想法另寻出路，但那孩子已经下定决心。Sargeras的人来带走他的时候我一点办法也没有。”

　　人格分裂。这就是Medivh一直没有告诉Lothar、告诉Llane的事情，他离开的理由，他所有不对劲的源头。 _一切都能说得通了_ 。他变得嗜睡是因为体内有另一个人格正在抢夺身体的控制权，而后来他从不在他们面前睡着，因为他无法确定醒来的那个会是谁。Lothar觉得眼睛在燃烧，他摇着头，“你是他的二把手，Moroes。你帮那个Sargeras做事。”他一直知道Moroes有什么瞒着他。这个人声音里的淡漠并非由于居住地寒冷，而是他实在见得太多。

　　Lothar轻声说：“告诉我实话。”

　　Moroes泄了气。“根本没有那种药，Lothar。”他说，“那是一个骗局，关于能治好人格分裂。一个诱饵，”Burning Legion不但操纵交易方式，他们也在创造市场。一个黑帮的成功与否永远取决于它是否落后于时代，而Sargeras早已背叛了老派黑帮的所有。他的手下甚至不乏专业研究人员，而一个活体样本正是他们缺乏的。

　　Medivh送上门来。Moroes低下头，“……他们只是加剧了它。”

　　Lothar的眼睛血红：“现在给我一个不在这儿废了你的理由。”

　　“你做不到，Lothar。”Moroes苦笑着，“我竭尽了所能去保护他，但他……”

　　Moroes没有说下去但Lothar知道Medivh是个多么一根筋的家伙；他也知道面前的这个人说的是实话，如果没有他的保护，Medivh根本不可能活到如今。Moroes没说错，他无法做任何事情，如果在这儿动手他八成会被不知道从哪儿冲过来的打手揍出屎来。

　　Lothar只剩下最后一个问题。他用一种几乎听不见的飘忽声音问：“他是怎么逃出来的？”

　　“他杀了Sargeras。”Moroes说，“Medivh杀死了Sargeras。”

　　

　　TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “帮我个忙。”Taria说，然后拍上了房间的门。
> 
> *那个啥，骨科慎入……

　　Taria喜欢地下室，正如Lothar喜欢阁楼。小时候父母找不到他们其中一个时，就会叫另一个去相应的地方去把人找出来。现在Taria就住在地下室里，Lothar却很少能看见她。

　　他的妹妹很沉默，而Lothar从来不是一个尽职的兄长。他已经很长时间没有和Taria好好聊过了，自从——

　　Lothar有个像是受到体型控制了的漫长青春期，直到25岁以后身边的人才渐渐把他当做一个成年人来看待，而那之前的某一天，他过于迟来的逆反让他和Taria大吵了一架，因为他再也不愿意被他妹妹用那些小裙子和化妆品打扮了。那会儿Taria正在上高中，这烦人的小姑娘总想扮演他的姐姐。也许是Lothar过于突然和剧烈地发脾气让她也着了火，Taria拿起手边的摆设就往他身上丢，Lothar却没有像一贯的那样抱头叫唤着认错，反而掐着Taria的腋窝把她拎起来丢在床上，自己猛地压上去跟她说，以后不许再这么对待他。

　　Taria像是被吓着了一样把眼睛挣得老大，过了一会儿才狠狠地在他脸上扇了一巴掌，Lothar被打完就滚到了一边，笑得停不下来。

　　但Lothar知道，自从那次之后，他在Taria心中微妙地建立起了一种兄长的威严。她开始依赖他，像是终于找到了本该在20年前就开始的相处方式，把所有无聊的、有趣的——在Lothar听来全然是无聊的——事情的所有细枝末节都讲给他听，有意无意地向她的朋友们夸耀般地展示自己有个哥哥，Lothar自己也终于在受了将近二十年压迫之后，摆正了他在他妹妹心中的位置。

　　直到她交了她第一个男朋友。

　　Lothar那时候正忙于和Llane操得昏天黑地，他们两个都是自然本真主义者，从没让阴茎和屁股之间有过任何阻隔，当Lothar看到洗手间的垃圾篓里用过的安全套时简直眼前一黑。他把Taria堵在墙角质问她是怎么回事，Taria瞪了他一会儿才危险地眯起眼睛，讽刺Lothar说他一定没有被什么像样的鸡巴操过才会问这种没有意义的话。

　　Lothar气得肺都要炸了。倒不是说没人能够指责Llane的阴茎，而是他的妹妹才18岁，这娇生惯养的小混蛋对如何保护自己一无所知。“你就这么渴望阴茎吗？”他说，“非常凑巧，你面前就有一根，随时都能把你操上天。”

　　他就从来没学会好好说话。Taria红着眼睛推开他跑了，连续一个星期家也没回，那会儿Llane还有半年就要毕业，Lothar和他正在忙着找房子和搬家，各种繁琐的事情搞得他焦头烂额，一时间没再去管他妹妹，直到一切落定之后，却从曾经对街的邻居那儿得知Taria已经搬走了。

　　Lothar错过了跟她和好的机会，他一度以为是永久性地错过了。

　　而现在，他得跟Taria认真地谈一谈，关于三个月之后他们很可能要搬去洛丹伦的事情。Llane曾经有过类似的想法，当时Lothar就跟Taria说起过，她表现得很无所谓，现在回想起来，她甚至一直都没有明确地表示 _她会_ 和他们一起走。

　　Lothar进了地下室。

　　Taria正抱着一杯不知道是什么的饮料蹲在电脑前的椅子上，看到Lothar进来只抬了抬眼睛连姿势都没换。于是Lothar站在最后几级台阶上面，倚着门要笑不笑地看着她。

　　Taria忽然放下了手里的杯子。她像是这会儿才看见Lothar似的站起来，伸手勾住她哥哥的背心领口把他拉下来，然后关上门。她说：“帮我个忙。”

　　Lothar耸耸肩。他坐在桌子上随手拆了一个纸鹤，正打算问是什么事Taria却突然凑过来，吻住了他的嘴唇。

　　Lothar没办法拒绝一个吻。他是个接吻动物，嘴唇的触碰胜过世界上一切其他的安心。让他意外的是，过去如此多的年份Taria的嘴唇仍然让他这么熟悉。——在更小的时候，他们是对方的陪练，Taria总能发现更多稀奇古怪的接吻游戏，那是一种纯粹练习式的唾液交换，他们是亲生兄妹没有什么不能共享。Lothar几乎想起了那时候Taria把他打扮成女孩子，他们两个一起上着很浓的装，然后在阁楼上玩耍一整个下午；他什么都听Taria的，在他表现得很好的时候，他会得到奖励式的亲吻。

　　他差点要为此微笑起来，直到Taria伸手摸向了他的裤裆。

　　Lothar猛地躲开。

　　现在不行，他的身体太敏感，几乎禁受不了任何刺激。

　　“怎么，我以为你说过你会把我操上天。”Taria说。Lothar努力地看着她试图分辨出这话的意思，但他妹妹无论高兴还是生气，都是那样一副猫咪似的表情。于是他把这当做是一个太迟了的道歉机会：“我很抱歉，Taria，那时候……”

　　但Taria打断了他。“不，我是认真的，”她说。Taria有一种当她盯着你看，你就不得不专心听她说话的力量，她的手再次抚摸Lothar的阴茎，这让她哥哥倒抽冷气，而她在他耳边说，“我需要你告诉我，Llane是怎么操你的。”

　　 _Taria是个控制狂_ 。 _Llane也是_ 。真不知道他们两个要怎么好好相处。

　　Lothar很不认同地看着她。“怎么，我们确实炮过一段时间，如果这就是你担心的，”他这时才反应过来其中的幽默性，试图扯出一个笑容，“我不会把他从你身边抢走。”说完这话Lothar却又不得不沉默了，他正陷在另一桩纠葛之中自身难保。

　　Taria几乎要翻一个白眼。

　　她试着开了几次口才说：“Llane没操过我。我和他没做过爱。我用尽一切见鬼的手段把他拐上床，他就是不愿意操我。我不知道哪儿出了他妈的问题。”Lothar瞪着她，而Taria轻轻地说，“我没有别的办法了。你得告诉我，Llane究竟怎么做爱。”

　　“搞男孩子跟搞女孩子不一样，你知道吧。”

　　“对，”Taria咬着牙，她几乎是用蛮力拽开了Lothar的裤子，扯下内裤的时候他半硬的阴茎跳了出来，Taria撩开额前的头发，把她的哥哥握在手里，“但是这个总一样。”

　　她含住了他。

　　Lothar一闭眼，满脑子都是一个金色头发、绿色眼睛的模糊身影被他射了一脸的样子。这简直是要命。你不可以让你的妹妹给你口交，尤其她这么做着的时候，你脑子里还在想着别的男人。Taria在口齿不清地问他：“Llane喜欢怎样？”

　　她总能学会怎么给Llane做个完美口活儿的。Lothar尽量把自己的情绪抽离出去，捏着他妹妹的下巴引导她如何使用舌头、如何一边吞咽一边抬起眼睛看他，如何缓慢而悠长地舔吮，Llane会因为这个发疯。他很硬很硬，这身体却好像不是他的，无论怎么挪动都很疼。他的妹妹正在吸他，他和她天生就知道如何取悦对方，她学得很好舌头简直可以让人爽到飞升，但是Lothar，难过得好像心脏就要被撕裂。

　　他再次听到Medivh说：“已经过去了。把它当做一个意外，好吗？”

　　Lothar看见自己跟他站得很近，近到呼吸变成有形的细丝将对方缠绕：“看看你的身体是怎么说的。别欺骗自己。”他们像两块磁铁一样，一面互相吸引，一面又相互排斥。Lothar的眼睛里全是说不出口的情愫只要Medivh看他一眼就会像溃堤般倾泻而出，Medivh却死死盯着地板：“走开，Lothar。让我一个人呆着。”

　　“操都操了，”他几乎贴在他身上，“你害羞什么。”

　　“操你的那个不是我。”

　　Lothar猛地松开他。而Medivh只是在陈述事实。

　　他应该捉住他的手腕，把他死死抱在怀里，就算侧腰被戳下一刀也不放开。如果他再年轻一些、无所顾忌一些，他会这样做。但Lothar眼睁睁地看着吉他手走远。他们一个像火焰一个像冰锥，Lothar怕自己伤到他。——他又怎么可能伤得到他？如果他是火，Medivh早已经将他熄灭了。

　　射不出来。

　　什么都射不出来。 

　　Lothar摇晃着脑袋，他不想让Taria觉得是她做得不够好。轻轻拍了拍Taria鼓起的脸颊，他示意她吐出来，然后伸手探向她的下体。已经湿透了，他妹妹眼圈红红地看着他，Lothar莫名就有种感觉，她能感受到他的情绪，而且已经受到了影响。Lothar忽然心疼，忍住了一阵莫名的鼻酸他用脸颊贴着她，把手指伸进去用一种Llane的方式缓慢安抚，Taria骑坐在他腿上渐渐在他怀里软成一团，最终她在他之前哭了起来，眼泪和鼻涕全蹭在Lothar的肩膀上，她甚至不知道自己为什么哭。

　　当Medivh把他揍得鼻青脸肿时，Lothar觉得自己被爱着。

　　可能只是一厢情愿。

　　Lothar模模糊糊地想着很多事，他戴上套进入Taria体内，他的妹妹那么柔软，Lothar几乎害怕自己把她碰碎。Taria抱着他，Lothar念念叨叨地说着在什么时候如果这样抓一下，Llane会爽到破音，又或者是在他耳边说一些肮脏的句子会让他发疯的。

　　Taria带着哭腔骂他：“别他妈的管见鬼的Llane了！”

　　Lothar忽然就无法动弹，他把Taria环抱在怀里，她的身体很温暖，大小正合适，Lothar抱着她似乎这样就能缓解他的脑仁生疼。Taria很轻柔地摸着他的头发和脸颊，这真的起了一种奇异的安抚作用，Lothar原本僵硬的坐姿逐渐软了下来，他既像是看着什么又像眼神放空，一话也不说。

　　喜欢一个人，是件很孤独的事情。

　　

　　TBC

　　持续了四章的性焦虑……

　　这根本不是我的骨科（大哭


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插播一则番外

　　他对这个世界最初的记忆，是一个潮湿阴暗的墙角。他站在那儿，手指甲抠进墙皮里。

　　一群男生正在欺负一个女孩子，他们一边笑一边叫嚷，说着一些他听不懂的词汇。但他知道那些词一定代表着极其糟糕的含义因为他们说出那些词的语气让他犯恶心。他捏紧拳头冲了上去，对方的长宽几乎是他的一倍，但他下手很快，打中了那群该死的混蛋里笑得最大声一个的下巴。他们很快把他围了起来，“瞧啊，这儿有人想硬充好汉。”有人起哄，那个嘴角流着血的家伙伸手轻轻一推，他就被迫退了两步，差点翻在垃圾桶上。

　　对方正在逼近，他的心里却有种奇妙的平静，仿佛从来都知道该怎么做。他打开垃圾桶，很快地从里面翻找出了一个空酒瓶，对方因此愣了愣，他毫不犹豫地捏着瓶颈在墙上敲碎了它，参差不齐的尖刺转向面前的男生，甚至没等对方有所表示，玻璃已经划伤了他那壮实的胳膊。血很快流下来，白色的球衣被染红了一片，周围的小恶棍显然被这一幕吓傻了，那个本打算找茬的家伙更是鼻涕眼泪齐刷刷地糊了一脸：“你他妈神经病，”他哭喊着，手指不知所措地捂着胳膊。

　　那其实是个很浅的口子。他捏着酒瓶脸上甚至带着点微笑，凑在那高个儿脸边上说：“下回它会直接插进你的脖子里。”

　　几个男生再没有什么可说了，簇拥着他们受伤的老大急匆匆地跑开，看向他的眼神就像看怪物一样充满惊诧和恐惧。他扔掉酒瓶，看向那个仍蹲坐在墙边上的人。

　　“Medivh！”对方尖叫着扑进他怀里，眼睛泛红，深金色的头发蹭了他一脸——其实他个子比他高，而且根本不是什么女孩子。黏在他身上的家伙颠三倒四地念叨着什么东西他一句都没听清，头发蹭得他鼻子很痒痒，他忽略了周围难闻的厕所清洁剂味儿闻着金色发梢里的味道，有一点点烟味，一点点小女生的气息都不属于这个人，于是他深吸了一口气，结果却闻到了某种熟悉的气味他愣了片刻才反应过来那味道属于他自己。

　　所以他的名字叫Medivh。

　　他任由这个家伙拉着他去找“Llane”，后来他发现那是那些烟味的主人。Llane盯着他看了一会儿用手试探他的额头：“你还好吗，Meddy？”他点点头但并不回答。

　　后来他时不时地能够见到他们，他执意管那个名叫Anduin的蠢货叫Lothar，那个三个音节的名字听起来太亲昵，“Anduin，Anduin”，只有Llane才会这么叫。过了17岁Lothar的个头儿像抽条一样拔高，智商却一点都不见长。如今他能听懂那些该死的面目模糊的傻X在骂他什么了， _基佬_ ， _变态_ ，只是因为那家伙长得过于好看还涂着他妹妹的唇彩。

　　他揍起这些人来毫不手软。

　　他也会把Lothar往死里揍因为这家伙实在是太烦人。

　　但是他有什么办法呢，在他提起拳头的时候Lothar忽然抱住他，嘴唇凑上来。他觉得全身的血液在一瞬间停止。那些基佬传言全都坐实了，但是 _去他的_ 。他咬住他过分红润的嘴唇用舌头侵犯他，Lothar非但不躲反而试探地擦碰他的舌头。理智碎裂的声音清晰可闻。

　　把他按在墙上操，让他哭到声音沙哑一定很棒吧。他在他嘴里翻搅吻到窒息然后松开他，看着他，那家伙因为他的吻已经脸颊绯红意识模糊，他忽然明白了为什么总有人想要找Lothar的麻烦。这个人，美好得让人不由自主地想把他玩到坏掉。

　　他很快知道了，他们口中的Medivh从来不是指他而是另一个人，却不曾戳破。Lothar一定很喜欢另外的那个“他”才会一直用那么愚蠢的方式跟他争吵，两片嘴唇喋喋不休的将个没完，他忽然就心烦意乱，伸手扇向那张呆脸留下通红的巴掌印，然后在Lothar的眼泪蓄起来之前把他吻到慌乱，勃起的阴茎对准他，让他惊到后退摔倒在沙发上。

　　如果有一天他把他操了，真正的Medivh会不会发疯？每当他对Lothar有什么狂热念头，心脏就会猛然开始剧烈疼痛，仿佛是这身体本身在阻止他伤害那个家伙。简直他妈有病。后来他在日记里写，我原本以为世界上所有的人身体里都住着两个灵魂，直到发现有人蠢得好像一个灵魂都没有，想分一个给他。

　　他再次打开日记本时，却发现这行字却被人用很慌乱的笔触划掉了，紧接着在下面是他自己的颤抖笔迹： _你是谁_ ？

　　他笑得十分残酷。和他共同寄居在这身体里的另一个灵魂甚至没有意识到他的存在。他跪在床头。最近，他的手指因为练吉他起了茧子——事实上练吉他的并不是他，所以这只是一种推断——但用这样的左手撸管就好像在被另一个人抚摸。他慢条斯理地把精液撸在那篇日记上，脑子里全是那个笑起来特别媚的家伙。

　　是时候重新决定一下这个身体的使用权了。

　　他渐渐摸清了规律。当Medivh的情绪出现强烈变化时就是他掌握主导的时机，他甚至不需要多费事——Medivh有个自然天成的的对头，他只要一接近Lothar就全身不对劲。事实上，Lothar似乎也觉察到了什么，他总是忘了这家伙并不是真的蠢。 _把他做成标本_ ， _挂在墙上_ ，就再也没人能欺负他了；这个敲鼓的小笨蛋将永远无法发现真相。这个念头怂恿着他，Lothar却有着逃避危险的本能，他躲在Llane身后，而Llane——

　　Llane有双锐利的眼睛。

　　而Medivh是个无耻可悲的懦夫。他对身体的抢夺让Medivh惊慌失措，但他并没有做错什么，不是吗？那个胆小鬼在日记本上写：停止用别人的名义干这些卑鄙下流的勾当。他简直忍不住冷笑，是，他可以仅凭舌头把Lothar吻得差点射出来，这让Medivh产生危机感了吗？又到底谁才是那个畏畏缩缩躲在一个名字下面的混蛋？

　　Medivh甚至蠢到去划伤手腕，真是丝毫不比Lothar聪明多少。当然没有成功，在刀子靠近脉搏的时候他已经将它打落。在镜子前面他们来回地抢夺着对身体的控制，然后突然停下来，分不清镜子里哪一个才是他自己。

　　然后那个懦弱的混蛋逃跑了。

　　带着少得可怜的随身物品，没有告诉任何人，离开了他的家。而他没有丝毫的办法阻止他。最终他被关在陌生的房间里——是啊，Medivh一直想要杀死他。他将会如何告别世界？他没有名字、没有身份，甚至不会有人意识到他的离开；Anduin Lothar——他甚至不爱他，但他仍然是特别的。等到Medivh回去的那一天，那个人是否会注意到有什么不同？

　　他静静地等待在房间里。刀片就藏在他的手腕下面，他本是为杀戮而生，无论进来的是谁，他会为了存活不惜一切。

　　进来是一个黑发男人。个子很高，面容冷峻，有着和他相似的绿眼睛。他不知道这是谁，但对方身上那种非人类的气场一瞬间震慑了他，让他收起了刀片。Sargeras说话的时候像一尊神，这个肃静的人说：“我会让你活下去。”

　　他的脑海里骤然滑过成千上万种想法。最终他扬起一个灿烂笑容，向Sargeras展开怀抱。

　　

　　番外END


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我要撒狗血了。

　　Turalyon是位很认真的经纪人。在听完了Stormwind所有的歌曲后，他郑重地表示他们需要一位编曲人，比对过所有合宜的人选，他希望乐队能邀请这位正好人在本市、各方面都很优秀的编曲来乐屋见一面。当然没有人反对，把乐曲编排得更适于出唱片，正是他们此时需要的。距离搬往洛丹伦还剩有整整八个星期，这件事看起来几乎是尘埃落定了，他们如今的每一个决定多少都遵循着这个前提。

　　Lothar和Medivh已经将近一个月没再主动说过话。这就像是某种心照不宣，他们开始习惯一种新的无争吵谩骂、无暴力冲突的相处模式，空气中漂浮着的满是前所未有的宁静。Lothar原本以为这仍然会是某种浮于表面的疏离，直到他看向Medivh的眼睛，那些真正意义上的平和无声地传递给他，他于是相信，也许他们之间那些无法言明的种种终于是可以平息了。

　　与此同时，Llane和Taria的感情正在火热升温，好像随时就要当着所有人的面在沙发上搞起来了。Llane打算跟她求婚，Taria后来跟Lothar解释说，这就是他迟迟不愿和她上床的原因。 _毫无意义的神秘感_ ，Llane有时候就是这么让人摸不着头脑。他给她买了个戒指，很简单的一个银质圆圈内侧刻着他的名字，而她说着连阴茎都套不进去的东西要它何用就扔在了一边，顺便给了他一个 _完美口活_ 。哦，看看Llane的表情，那可真是完美。Lothar捂着耳朵大喊啦啦啦啦不要告诉我这些细节，好像当初言传身教的不是他。

　　而Lothar的预感一贯出奇地准，Khadgar和Turalyon已经成了从古至今最好的朋友，就艾泽拉斯现在这个春意盎然的气氛，他们两个哪天看对眼把对方给上了他也丝毫不会感到奇怪。就这么孤独老去吧——他和Medivh各守一方，像两座冰雕一样没有波澜。

　　直到他们的新编曲人出现在门口——

　　Lothar心中忽然警铃大作。

　　她名叫Garona，很漂亮的姑娘，是那种你看到她就能立刻想象她的曲子会是什么风格的漂亮，Lothar和Llane看着对方，当即就知道她会绝对地适合Stormwind Four。他们交换了一个眼神，当个坏家伙的事情仍得由Lothar来：

　　“Fel Magic给你的待遇不够好吗？”他带着一点点挑衅的神情。

　　“你知道，”Garona看向他，反倒像是被这个问题取悦了似的，“我可以拒绝回答关于我前任雇主所有问题的。”

　　“可能是个骗局。”

　　她笑了：“不存在什么骗局。”

　　“Gul'dan指派你来的，”Lothar挑着眉，“无法排除这个可能。”

　　“Gul'dan没有权利指派我做任何事情。”

　　Lothar看向Llane：“你怎么看？”　　

　　“这是个很好的机会。”Llane不动声色。他把视线转向Medivh，Garona却抢先一步说：“我愿意留下，为他。”她指着Medivh，而Lothar瞪她。从一进门她就像个狂热粉丝一样向Medivh散发电波，要不是Lothar一直在中间挡着，这姑娘可能已经冲到吉他手面前了。

　　而此时Medivh给了她一个浅浅的笑容：“那好吧。让我们看看你的水准，”当然会是个满意答案，“然后就欢迎加入Stormwind啦。”听到这话，Garona看向Lothar的表情活像十多岁时赢了拼字比赛的Taria。Lothar叹了口气，这姑娘还如此年轻，他怎么会去和她计较这些好感与偏爱呢。

　　就这样他们有了一位编曲。接下来的几天他们在录音棚和乐屋之间奔波，按照圣光的要求，他们的第一张专辑里至少需要包含三首新歌曲，其中一首作为区别于成名作的出道歌曲，一定要当即确立一种让人眼前一亮的鲜明曲风。每个人都有不同的想法，Lothar咬着笔头写满了一个纸篓。

　　时间转眼就只剩下六周，从进展上看可以说是成效颇丰，出于默契的配合，很多歌儿一条就过了，这给他们节省出不少时间，终于有了喘口气的机会。做完第一首新歌混音的晚上，Llane精神异常兴奋地提议一起去喝一杯，Garona有些犹豫地以天太晚为由婉拒了，结果Medivh说他也不去。

　　不知道出于什么样的心态，Lothar并未向Llane提起他和Moroes的那次见面。除了他，没有人知道Medivh曾经发生过什么， _正在_ 发生什么，这并不是个让他一想起来就心跳过速的秘密，而是压在身上的一块沉重巨石。

　　Lothar跟着Llane走到门口才低声在他耳边说自己也不跟去了。Llane并没有说什么只是捏了捏他的脸蛋，他的主唱似乎想对他微笑一下但最终只是很快地挑了挑嘴角，然后拍拍Lothar的肩膀就带着其余的人离开了。一下子乐屋只剩下三人，Garona背起自己的小挎包和另两人道晚安，Medivh对点头而Lothar看着她。这姑娘很有可能是个商业间谍，直到这会儿他也没有放下过怀疑。

　　Garona像只高傲的小天鹅。她和Medivh有种难以言明的共性，她就仿佛知道Lothar在想什么似的一扭头，转身出门了。

　　Lothar坐着没动。

　　Medivh去了洗手间。

　　Lothar听着他关门、上厕所、冲厕所、洗手的声音，坐着没动。

　　然后他突然站起来。

　　Lothar推门进去的时候，Medivh仍在洗手间里。他一只手撑在水池边上，身子起起伏伏，空气里满是紧张的气味。

　　Lothar走上前去把他推在墙上，蹲下去含住他充血的阴茎。Medivh发出一声闷哼，手指全都插进他的头发里。这鼓励了Lothar，他不去看他只专心地舔手里这根激动过头的玩意，前液一股一股往外冒，硬硬地戳在他嘴里，Lothar不知道还有什么更好的办法去表达亲昵，他在Medivh的阴茎上密集地印下亲吻，上方的吉他手在颤抖连带着他也开始颤抖。

　　“有一天，我在陌生的床上醒来，一个恶魔正在干我的屁眼。”他竟然能用十分平静的语气说出这话，“我不知道……这个身体被他操过多少次。但就在那个瞬间我忽然意识到——这是 _他的报复_ ，我的第二人格——不管他是怎么打算的，对我来说是个机会。”

　　Lothar跪在地上，Medivh的声音像是从很遥远的天边传过来，和他之间隔着上万朵云彩。Lothar把脸埋进他的毛发之中，有些很细微的刺痛但这正是他需要的，Medivh继续飘飘忽忽地在说：“我让Sargeras从正面干我。他很惊讶，我用腿缠着他的腰让他操进最深的地方，让他内射，然后拧断了他的脖子。”

　　“那个跟我抢夺身体的狗屎一直以为他才是心狠手辣的一个。”

　　Medivh的声音听起来像是彻底失了神，但他没有。“懂了吗，Lothar？我杀了个人。我身体里的另一人格恨我。”他甚至露出一个破碎的微笑，“那个混蛋比我怕死，这就是我唯一的胜算。如果存在一种机会，能够把我搞死而他还活着，他会毫不犹豫地下手。而我，”他看了Lothar一眼，没有把话说完，声音却很僵硬，“……我会跟他一起死。”

　　 _如果他让你受伤_ ……Lothar几乎心脏停跳，Medivh的手指在摩擦他的耳后，而这是那双绿眼睛里盛满的情绪。

　　“你敢，”Lothar说，但Medivh很快打断了他：“别做这种事，Lothar。”他把自己的阴茎从Lothar的嘴里掏出来，前液和口水混在一起扯出银丝，把他的嘴唇和下巴染得一片水色，Medivh别开眼睛说：“你错看了我。我不值得……”

　　他再也说不下去。

　　Lothar却很认地告诉他：“你值得。”他终于站起来，Medivh的阴茎还翘着，而Lothar转过身去挣开自己的裤子，然后双腿轻轻弯曲，从后穴里拽出一串跳蛋，水淋淋的。Lothar低声对Medivh说，“它们在里面夹了一天了，你究竟要不要进来？”

　　Medivh很重地吸了口气。这是个 _婚礼邀请_ 。他的手已经扶上了Lothar的腰，让他坐到洗手台上去，Lothar主动蜷着腿，他那被跳蛋折磨得红透了的后穴正在一张一合地吐着水，Medivh掏出一个安全套想要撕开Lothar却阻止了他：“别戴套……”他说，“让我感受你。”

　　Medivh沉住气握着自己的阴茎抵上去，头部毫无障碍地被吞没，他却忍不住地重复这个过程，看着自己完美地撑开他、再退出来，红肿的洞口在猛烈地挽留，Lothar被他玩得整个上半身向后仰，几乎要贴在镜子上。

　　“你每个早晨起来惊慌失措，不知道自己在谁的床上，”Lothar断续地用气声在说，“甚至不知道醒来的是不是自己。手枪必须放在枕头边上，你什么时候学的用枪？是为了给别人来一枪——还是给你自己？会打架的那个也不是你。”他忽然停顿住，手指沿着Medivh胸口的一道伤疤摸下去。 _你是怎么学会了打架的_ ， _Med_ ？

　　话还这么多，显然是他操得不够认真。

　　Medivh猛然整根挺入，Lothar绷直了肩背和小腿，叫得差点破了音。Medivh那光芒深沉的绿眼睛他着他，他要给他一个最温柔的操入。于是他在甬道里进进出出，缓慢但是磨人，Lothar被那种慢速积聚起来的空虚折磨得开始嘴唇颤抖，他把脸蹭过去贴着Medivh的嘴角，索要一个亲吻，胡子蹭在一起其实很色情。

　　嘴唇触碰时爽到爆炸。Lothar死死抱着Medivh像是要嵌进血肉里，这个吻很快变成了混杂着血液的撕咬，尖尖的牙齿不知划破了谁的嘴唇，微甜的味道让他们忍不住吮吸，Medivh身上的茶叶气味浓郁得让Lothar浑身发软一点力气都没有，下方的抽插逼得他抱着Medivh的双臂变成松松垮垮地搂着，他看着他的眼睛，只有此处的坚定从来不曾动摇——

　　“Medivh，”Lothar很轻地呼唤他，“别离开我，我的朋友。”

　　Medivh在硬撑。他和Lothar额头相抵，互相看进对方的灵魂深处，在那里Lothar像八爪鱼，像浑身松软陷进去就再也拔不出来的绵羊把他死死缠住，被眼泪沾湿的睫毛无比动人，Medivh咬着牙即使眼睛酸疼流出泪水也不眨眼，“你是……”他突然说，“我一个人的。”

　　Lothar被他一句话给撩射了。

　　 **操**

　　丢人

　　Medivh却借着他射精的失神把自己操进了更深的地方，没有人到过那里即使Llane也没有。 _射进去_ ，那双哭湿了的眼睛对他说，把我灌满。

　　Medivh又顶着几下再也忍不住地射了出来，伏在Lothar身上缓了好一会儿，半软的阴茎还在他体内插着，他自己的东西被完全堵在了里面。Lothar纯粹生理性地颤抖着伸手捏他的下巴：“让我看看你的眼睛。”

　　一片纯净透亮的暗绿色。

　　Lothar像是终于放松了一样吐出了气息，Medivh从他的肠道里滑出来，里面白浊的液体再也关不住，安静无声地流了一地。

　　Medivh盯着这景象看了几秒，把自己插回去又干了他一次。

　　Lothar的浪叫差点把房子震塌。

　　别管了，让见鬼的仪式感通通去死。

　　他们理当像野兽一样交配，在性爱中死去，在激情散尽时重生。

　　神志清明的性爱也很好。Lothar被捅得晃来晃去，他看着天花板，知道今夜Medivh终于可以安睡。

　　 

　　TBC

　　不幸……狗血技能十分有限……（扶额


	12. Chapter 12

　　 Durotan说一起去喝酒时，Lothar觉得十分不妙。这就像是什么有去无回的宴请，尽管他一时也想不出对方能把他怎样。一般来说，Lothar会下意识地去找Llane，这是一种长久以来的习惯成自然，即使在Medivh回来之后，碰到什么事情他也总优先和Llane商量对策。但现在，Medivh挡在他面前说：“我和你一起去。”

　　Lothar看了他一会儿，这种属于社交范畴的事情Medivh从来谈不上主动参与，哪怕是必须出席活动，如果没人和他说话他能安静地在那儿坐一整天。但更关紧的是，他们好像有些离不开对方了。Lothar总是下意识地寻找Medivh的踪迹，一旦发现他在视线之内就会感到安全，从很早以前他就是这样了，而最近Medivh开始 _贴着他_ ，无论是坐在沙发上还是出去吃饭，Medivh一定会坐在他身边，身体的一部分挨在一起。

　　Lothar偷眼去看，Medivh神色如常，就是有些困倦，像猫咪一样热乎乎地蹭着他。感觉到Lothar的视线时，他会回他一个算得上微笑的嘴角上挑。Lothar却会因为这些擦碰猛然开始全身发热，想起夜晚或白天Medivh把他压在各种地方变换着体位操他，然后僵硬地直起身体，尽量在两人之间留出一道空隙。Medivh很快会注意到他的坐立不安，继而不动声色地把手伸过去，不带半点表情地揉捏Lothar的胯间。

　　结果最先在沙发上搞起来的是他们两个。Lothar在被Medivh操翻前最后看到的是目瞪口呆的Taria，Llane生无可恋地捂住她的眼睛。他听见Khadgar那小混蛋在旁边笑了，还有人鼓掌。Medivh把他的脸掰过来，直接吻到他意识涣散。这个暴躁的家伙发起疯来Lothar毫无招架之力，那双绿眼睛看着他就好像他是这个世界上的全部，而Medivh确实也把周围的一切都屏蔽了；Lothar却不能。在一房间的人面前被撞到尖叫，让Lothar比平时更敏感，Medivh显然深知这一点撞击也比平时更用力。

　　他们的观众落荒而逃，Medivh这才撑起身子目送每个人出去，成功把主权宣示得清清楚楚。

　　这时候Lothar觉得Medivh其实还是想揍他，只是双方身体上的狂热吸引还没有过去，用一根阴茎把他搞得全身上下所有的洞都在冒水显然要更轻松些。

　　“你不许碰我。”Lothar退开一步瞪着他，得到Medivh点头应允之后才歪了歪头，同意他跟去。

　　到了酒吧才发现Durotan也带着人，那个人称“毁灭之锤”的鼓手Orgrim就在几杯啤酒后面坐着。Lothar顿时就眯起了眼睛。他和Orgrim也算是旧时相识了，也许是同行相轻，Lothar总觉得自己最后会折在这个 _看起来_ 很和善的姜红色头毛手里。事实上，他们两个还和对方短暂地炮过一段时间，那会儿他们每天在同一间旧工厂改造的练习室里练鼓，两个初学者，很容易陷入一个和对方较劲的境地，飙着飙着就搞到了一起。那时候Orgrim还不认识Durotan，而Medivh刚离他们而去。

　　后来Durotan出现了，Orgrim看他的眼神就好像找到了灵魂归属。毁灭之锤会永远追随他的酋长，Lothar随便哼唱着一个调儿，Orgrim正在用一个死宅毕生的爆发力追汉子，根本不搭理他。鼓手和贝斯，永远是 _天造地设_ 。Lothar拿着鼓锤敲过来敲过去，不像他和Medivh，要是没有其他人从中协调，大半的时间都在制造噪音。

　　Durotan有点惊讶于这两个人之间的火药味，他重新坐下把Orgrim挤回角落里去，Lothar和Medivh落座时仍和那个红毛互瞪着对方。

　　“你想要怎么着， _Nerd_ ？”Lothar嚼碎了一个冰块，“Garona是你派来的吧？我还以为在你们眼里Stormwind不会构成任何威胁呢。”

　　“超惊讶，你们需要编曲？我还以为Stormwind能自给自足呢。”Orgrim冷静地回敬他，“ _Villager_ 。”

　　Medivh一脸兴味地在他们之间扫，而Durotan用菜单拍Orgrim的头，然后压低声音对Lothar说：“我怀疑Gul'dan沾染上了某种毒瘾。”

　　“什么？”

　　“这不是没有证据的瞎猜，”Durotan神色凝重，“说实话，我不知道Garona在其中扮演了什么角色，但我们有理由相信正是你这位朋友向Gul'dan提供了毒品。”

　　Lothar这才发现这里远远不止Durotan和Orgrim两个人，毁灭者“黑手”和Grommash“地狱咆哮”站在身后——他们已经被包围了。“这是干什么，Durotan？”他抓住Medivh的手，看着他那位眼睛很像狼却透着深深悲悯的老朋友，“你刚才那话是什么意思。”

　　“抱歉，Lothar。”Durotan _确实_ 有些歉疚地跟他说，“我，——我们的原意，是先和你谈一谈，但既然你把他带来了，我不能就这么让你们回去。”

　　Lothar的第一反应是捏紧了Medivh的手腕。 _你的守护者很不稳定_ 。

　　不止Orgrim他们有外号。当初刚萌发成立乐队的念头时，每个人都取了个当时听起来很酷炫的弱智代号。Lothar喜欢胡乱取名字，他管Llane叫国王，管Med叫守护者，而他自己是指挥官。他只是没想到Fel Magic居然把所有那些蠢名字沿用下来。

　　那个念头不知道为什么就撞入了Lothar的脑海，他捧着Medivh的脸说：“ _Stay with me_ ， _Guardian_ 。”

　　“我们并不是要绑架你，Lothar。”Durotan的声音里透着疲倦，但他不明白。Lothar并不去看他，就在此时有什么很重要的东西一闪而过，它们在Medivh的眼里也在他心里，就在那一晃神之间Lothar没有抓住它，但Medivh回握住了他的手腕。

　　Lothar松了口气：“现在说你的理论吧， _酋长_ 。”

　　“Gul'dan近几年越来越反常，你知道，厌恶阳光、脾气暴躁，即便他一向如此。他对Fel Magic的贡献——”

　　“说重点，Durotan。”

　　“有人看见Gul'dan和你们的守护者会面。”

　　“不可能，”Lothar很快说，又补充：“就算他们见面也不能说明什么。”

　　“不是最近，”Durotan摇头，“事实上，无论曾经有过怎样的会见，最近已经完全终止了，这正是我们担心的原因。Gul'dan的药用完了，而他……”

　　Durotan没有说下去，但Lothar知道那沉默意味着什么。Gul'dan是个很有才华的歌手，但Lothar个人从来没能以欣赏的态度看待过这位乐队主唱，他实在偏执得有些过头了。Lothar曾经不幸目睹过一次Gul'dan发疯，而那还只是强迫症发作而已。实话说，他完全能理解Durotan的苦衷。

　　“我们没有办法，Lothar。”他的朋友说。

　　“让我们走，Durotan。”Lothar把啤酒喝下去，“给我一天时间，我会给你一个答复的。”

　　 Durotan让他走了，虽然Orgrim对此很不赞成。

　　出了酒吧的门，天已经开始黑了，Lothar站在Lion's Pride最后一级台阶上忽然想起了那个飘走的念头，他猛地冲到路中间，一辆车按着喇叭急刹才险险避过他，司机停在不远处对他破口大骂，而Lothar只是看着Medivh。

　　Medivh站在一米开外，直到他走过去才冷漠地问：“你他妈发什么疯。”

　　而Lothar得意地挑起嘴角：“抓住你了。”

　　Medivh的第二人格会在他遇到危险时出现，从一开始就是。

　　从一开始。

　　原先Lothar在学校挨揍的时候Llane会帮他打回去，但也总有Llane不在的时候。直到那次Medivh用碎掉的酒瓶伤了人，无论那些足球队的恶棍怎么哭嚎，所有老师都不相信是Medivh干的。Lothar就在当场，Medivh一副乖巧模样，看向那些坏小子时却是满眼冷冽。

　　Lothar心里狠狠一颤。

　　那时他还不知道，从别人看他的眼神里他学会的是由疼到躲的反射，而从Medivh—— _另一个Medivh_ ——的眼神里，他懂得的是恐惧。

　　这个疯子猛地抓住Lothar的衣襟把他拽下来，口唇相贴在他嘴里狠狠翻搅了一通，然后松开他擦了擦嘴，咧开一个笑容：“你发现了。”

　　他笑起来眼睛弯弯的，和Med一模一样。Lothar捏住他的下巴：

　　“告诉我，你和Gul'dan在搞什么名堂。”

　　仍在笑着的Medivh却答非所问：“你和Moroes见过面了？”Lothar的沉默证实了他的推断，于是他打掉他的胳膊，满意地点头，“鉴于现在的情形对我十分不利，你该知道，你们亲爱的小法师Khadgar是个肯瑞托的线人。”

　　Lothar皱起了眉头。肯瑞托？那是个国家级的情报收集机构，专门收集、研究和分析所有与政府工作相关的情报，公开和秘密的兼而有之；肯瑞托的特工遍及各地，坊间这样传言，而此前Lothar也仅仅是 _听说_ 过它，甚至无法判断这个机关的真实性。

　　“Oops，剧透。”Medivh做出夸张的抱歉表情，“当然了，他怎么会在如此刚好的时机出现在你们面前？是那个见面炮迷惑了你吗？——别这么吃惊，亲爱的。他只是个玩乐器的穷小子，如果有什么国家机构愿意付一大笔钱让他监视什么人，没有谁会拒绝的。”

　　就算Lothar感到吃惊，他也并没有表现出来。但他确实 _已经_ 在回想Khadgar的种种行为了。音乐节的那三天他一直没有和Stormwind一块儿住，为什么他一点儿都没有觉得不对劲？

　　“真意外你对此竟没有丝毫怀疑，反观你对Garona那个小可怜百般刁难——顺带一提，你的怀疑没有错，她确实是Gul'dan试图安插在你们中间的间谍，但那姑娘可真是毫不犹豫地掀了她老东家的底。你看出她喜欢你了吗， _情圣_ ？”

　　Lothar又问了一遍：“回答我，你和Gul'dan是什么关系。”

　　“你应该换个问题，”Medivh舔着嘴唇，“或许问我跟Sargeras是什么关系。”

　　“你愿意被谁操我一点也不关心。”

　　Medivh歪了歪头：“他连这个都跟你说了？那告诉你也无妨，Gul'dan只是个交易对象——别担心，仅仅是财货交易，他需要Dark Portal，而我提供给他。”

　　“你在贩毒。”

　　“嘿，我可不会这么说。”他像是受了冒犯似的，“这不是什么人人都能搞到的低级毒品。”

　　“你和Burning Legion还有联系？”

　　“联系？”这回这个疯子是真的被逗乐了，他笑了两声，却不再打算继续往下说，很快恢复了一脸寂静，“别问太多，Lothar。”他用正是曾经让Lothar从心底发凉的冷冽眼神看着他说：“假装什么都没发生，我不会打扰你们两个蠢货的。”

　　“不，”Lothar说，“这是行不通的。”他从后腰拔出一柄枪，没人知道它是什么时候藏在哪儿的。Lothar用枪对着他，“ _我问_ ， _你答_ 。”

　　Medivh挑起了眉毛：“这真是让人印象深刻，”他语调平平地说，然后面无表情地摇头，“你不敢。”

　　 _那个混蛋比我怕死_ ， _这就是我唯一的胜算_ 。那天Med声音飘渺。Lothar沉着地说：“试试啊。”保险拉开，Lothar的表情没有一点变化，而Medivh慢慢睁大了眼睛。

　　“Sargeras没有死——”

　　他脱口而出，而Lothar还是扣动了扳机。

　　射出了一颗橡皮子弹。

　　啊哈。打在肉上一定生疼，那混蛋看他的眼神都在冒火。

　　

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来从第八章就想用致命魔术梗，你们看Medivh对应芭乐，Lothar对应他老婆（x，Moroes对应凯恩爵士，Gul’dan对应狼叔，Garona对应斯嘉丽，Sargeras对应宝爷，是不是很合适？这个设定多摇滚？（完全不是）
> 
> ……并不敢这么写（深感罪恶


	13. Chapter 13

　　多年以后，面对一望无边的海滩和蓝得极其透彻的闪亮海水，Anduin Lothar将会回想起初次见到Alodi的那个遥远的下午。

　　当时他怒气冲冲地回到艾泽拉斯，Khadgar正一脸激动地打算跟他说什么却被Lothar猛地一推，仰面倒在桌子上，Lothar把自己压在年轻的贝斯手身上差点用圆规废了他的左手。Khadgar吓得张嘴大叫却被鼓手粗糙的手指捂住嘴：“怎么你打算念咒把我变羊吗？”

　　Khadgar使劲摇头表示自己不会喊叫才被允许说话，Lothar仍然半趴着，手轻轻搭在他咽喉附近随时都能把他掐熄火。贝斯手也就明白了是什么回事。他说：“我可以解释。”其实他也不用解释Lothar早已猜得七七八八，此时他才好奇起先前这孩子打算说什么。

　　“Alodi，”他说，“她是达拉然最好的心理医生。”Lothar在听到“心理医生”时不以为然地挑了挑眉，Khadgar却说：“给她一个机会。也给……Medivh一个机会。”

　　Lothar看向他，他还记得每当Khadgar跟Medivh说话时眼神里的崇拜，它们和现在一样真切。于是Lothar放开他，Khadgar继续说，她会在今天下午抵达，在此之前必须让Medivh—— _或者说他的另一人格_ ——彻底放松警惕。Lothar瞪着他：“要怎么？”

　　Khadgar摊手。

　　“好吧，你保证那位Alodi及时赶来，”Lothar直起身子，“我来处理Medivh的事情。”

　　这可不是什么轻松差事。现在控制着Medivh身体的是第二人格，Lothar决定叫他 _Golem_ ，这家伙好像丝毫不用睡觉似的，保持着同一个姿势呆了一整夜。Lothar知道，是因为他终于如愿以偿地进了Medivh的房间，摆设出奇地简单，Lothar和他互瞪了一个小时，终于忍不住睡了过去，结果早晨醒来，那家伙还在椅子上坐着，眼睛里多了一圈血丝。

　　他看起来很有信心，就像正在等待着什么到来，Lothar可不指望他在等Alodi。

　　当然，也有可能他在硬撑，Lothar自我安慰地想着，因为醒来的会是谁还不一定呢。

　　现在Medivh看起来只比前几天更困倦。也许Med也抱着同样的想法……Lothar被这个念头刺了一下，如果确实如此，那Medivh少说已有三四天没有好好睡过了。这将是一个机会。Lothar决定赌一把。

　　他把Medivh从沙发上拉起来。对方看着他就像在看油锅边缘挣扎的青蛙，Lothar不以为意地牵着他上了阁楼，“Golem” Medivh犹豫了一下，却也还是跟着他爬上了绳梯。

　　Lothar的第一步成功了。

　　而他甚至没有给Medivh站稳的时间，就把他撞在了落满灰尘的衣橱上，Lothar近乎勾引地舔他的嘴唇，那个有着绿色眼睛的魔鬼毫不犹豫地和他吻在了一处。那是无论怎么品尝都不会够的口腔，舌头像是带电，碰到的瞬间就弹开，又像是质子和中子相互吸引，翻搅吮吸，口水顺着嘴角溢出来。

　　此时双方的用意已经十分明确，他们都想上了对方。

　　阴茎抵触，Lothar的反应特别汹涌，这就好像在背着Medivh和别人偷情。用着的还是 _他的身体_ 。裤子很快就被脱了个干净，两根硬挺的阴茎相碰，Lothar伸手把它们握在一起前后撸动，才摸了两下他就开始渗出前液，打湿了Medivh。Lothar想要再多玩一会儿，他那心急的情人却按着他的肩膀示意他跪下，Lothar想了想决定先让他一次，于是跪在裤子和地毯上，把Medivh的阴茎卷入口中。

　　这件事他已经做得太熟悉了。那根鸡巴上的每一个突起与凹陷他都可以用舌头描绘出来，他用舌尖勾住它的头部然后一路裹挟下去把它吞吃进深处，然后缓慢地吐出来让亮晶晶的唾液包裹上去，继而猛地再吞一遍，Med受不了他这么做，这个绿眼睛的恶魔同样受不了。他捏着Lothar的下颌逼迫他张开嘴，舌头半伸出来接着，然后他开始对着他的脸撸，Medivh很持久，他跪到了膝盖发麻、后背酸疼，因为不能缩回舌头而导致口水流了一下巴，Medivh终于射在了他脸上，在他射精时Lothar吻上去，就着那些精液舔干净头部，然后整根含入，Medivh差点在他嗓子里又射了一轮。

　　他差点忘了，这不是Medivh。那个粗暴的混蛋把他拎起来，翻了个个儿就开始用还硬着的阴茎捅他的后穴。头部被硬挤了进去，这个魔鬼自己就像丝毫不怕疼痛一样，用他铁锥一样坚硬的阴茎硬插进了Lothar的屁股里。“操……操！”Lothar疼得叫唤，却被就着疼痛猛操了起来，疼到他几乎觉得自己爱上了这种痛感。

　　这混蛋操起他来毫无章法，干到一半Lothar刚找到一点被操爽了的感觉，他突然退了出来把阴茎插在他两腿之间，用一个从背后抱住他的方式操着空气，直挺的阴茎和粗糙的毛发在他腿间摩擦，比操得生疼更让他几欲流泪。正当Lothar忍不住开始自慰的时候他再次捅了进去，这次比之前猛了很多，Lothar几乎是立刻就被插射了，如果不是扶在柜子上几乎要被字面意义上地操得飞出去。

　　Medivh射在了里面，精液到达了比龟头能进入得更深远的地方，Lothar全身抖得不行，却硬是借着满手的精液摸到后面，挤进Medivh的股缝里。

　　用精液把他灌满了的家伙还在高潮过后的空白中，立刻被Lothar抢占了先机，他转了身，以便把更多的手指塞进去。他不会像这个神经病一样故意施虐，Lothar在试图完成更长远的计划，他会让Medivh一点点地失去意识。吉他手的身体同样熟悉他的手指，被操到舒服得出声哼哼是过于习惯。

　　Medivh的身体毫无意识地往他怀里蹭，Lothar露出得逞的表情，把他推在墙上抬起一条腿，然后将自己按了进去。那身体对他没有丝毫抗拒，Lothar在插入的同时又硬了起来，开始匀速抽插的时候怀里的人才渐渐缓过神来，已经只能任凭他为所欲为了。

　　Lothar按着他的腰抽送了一会儿，看到那双绿眼睛就像死撑着不闭上那样看着他，顿时就起了使坏的心思，一点一点把他操到内部酥软，Medivh的身体无意识地肌肉收缩，Lothar也没有刻意强忍着不射，最终他射在了外面，而怀里的人已经射了太多次，最后只流出了一些亮闪的透明液体。

　　Medivh神志模糊地抓了Lothar的衣领。他现在已经全然分不清看着他的是谁了，Lothar干脆抱着Medivh下了楼，做了一番简单清洗之后，Khadgar带领着Alodi走了进来。与Lothar想象得有些不同，这心理医生是位年纪挺大的女性，头发已经花白了，却有着很锐利的眼睛。Lothar自己还没来得及清理一身性爱味道，屁股里Medivh的精液正在缓缓往外冒，他不知道自己还能撑多久，只好让Medivh平躺在沙发上，把他交给了Khadgar。

　　等他把自己冲洗干净，重新回到他们身边时，催眠已经进行了一半，Alodi正用一种清晰而缓慢的声音念着什么描述性的句子，Medivh似乎正陷在睡眠中，眼皮却在不断闪动。Lothar丝毫不明白其中的运作方式，只好焦急地等在一旁。

　　他的等待没有持续太久——就被打断了。

　　Sargeras。在此之前Lothar从未见过这个人，却在他推门进来的瞬间立刻知晓了他的身份。Lothar很紧张地站了起来，那个黑发绿眼的男人却示意他不必惊慌，自己并没有恶意。Lothar只犹豫了很短的时间，回头看了一眼睡得很不踏实的Medivh和一旁的Khadgar，就跟随Sargeras走了出去。

　　“我不指望你能承认错误，”Lothar先发制人，故作镇定地抱着手臂，忽视屁眼的不适感，“但从今以后请你从Medivh面前消失。”

　　Sargeras明显是被他如此不要脸的开场白搞得愣了一下，接着居然笑了，他很轻微地摇了摇头说：“你得到我的保证了。另一方面，我确实应该道歉。”他这么说的时候Lothar从鼻子里哼了一声，听起来更像是被吓得喘了口气。这样不近不远的距离，要是Sargeras冲上来手动揍他，Lothar相信自己还是能避得开，如果 _是_ 赤手空拳的话。

　　“但是，”他又话锋一转，“我也有不得不收回的东西，如果你能帮忙的话——”

　　“Dark Portal。”Lothar接了上去，“Golem” Medivh跟他提起过他贩卖给Gul'dan的东西，他确实猜对了，Sargeras在点头，于是他接着说：“如果你把它拿回去，就不再追究Medivh做的事情了，是不是？”

　　Sargeras盯着Lothar看了一会儿才表示同意，但Lothar又说：“我只能带你去找Gul'dan。至于……”

　　“这就足够了。”

　　有了这句话，Lothar很快给Durotan打了电话告诉他大概的情况，在把Sargeras送到Fel Magic手里之后他立刻返回了艾泽拉斯。

　　催眠还没有结束，Medivh的表情看上去十分痛苦。让Lothar有些意外的是，Moroes也在场，看到Lothar他也只是很轻的点了点头。Medivh抓着他的袖子，Moroes把手盖在他的手背上，就好像曾经成千上万遍这样做过。Lothar忽然明白，在他们通通缺席的那几年，是Moroes扮演了他的亲人，他的朋友。 _他的父亲_ 。

　　Lothar变成了一块化石。

　　他一动不动地站着，直到Moroes开始打瞌睡，直到Khadgar挺直了腰板，直到Alodi重新用她低沉好听的声音念道： _光明源于黑暗_ ， _黑暗涌现光明_ ！

　　Medivh睁开了眼睛。

　　就像经历了一场漫无边际的战斗，他看上去疲倦极了。

　　但Lothar明白，直到这一刻，Medivh——才真正回到了—— _家_ 。

　　

　　END

　　忽然写完了没啥真实感……番外见吧，如果有的话。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔……估摸着人差不多走完了回来丢个番外。（说是番外其实是事实结局，之前强行HE了，不想被喂屎的可以CH13为止，假装这篇不存在。）

　　Lothar从未想见卡拉赞会是一个三面环水的海边小镇。Moroes一点都没有变老，他安排Lothar住在Medivh曾经住过的房间里，从那个房间的窗口望下去能看见不远处蓝得透亮的海水，日后每当Lothar回想起这个场景他就会想到Medivh，这一幕从未发生但他能看见Medivh穿着袍子，站在一个充斥着蓝色光芒的喷泉池里，头发没有扎在脑后而是散落在肩上，他忍不住跟他说Medivh回家吧，我们的朋友Llane他需要你。

　　Medivh微笑：“你呢，Lothar？你怎么想。”

　　Lothar尝试了很多次但有什么言语在嘴里转着圈最后抵在牙齿上，他始终说不出口。

　　就在Medivh离开之后，Lothar也随之离开了他们的城市。Stormwind通过了三个月的试用期，最终却没有去洛丹伦。那段时间发生了很多事情。Gul'dan在被肯瑞托的特工抓住之前已经出逃了，Sargeras促成了这件事，毫无疑问；Fel Magic宣告解散，真奇怪Lothar原以为自己会更幸灾乐祸些的。

　　另外一些事情的先后顺序他已经搞不清楚了，比如Durotan不再玩贝斯了转而做起生意，挣到不小的一笔钱足够买下艾泽拉斯对街的房子，Orgrim仍然和他搞在一起说不定他们还有点结婚的打算。“毁灭之锤”成了Stormwind新的鼓手，而在找到更合适的新人选之前，黑手同意做他们的主音吉他。虽然和圣光的合约宣告作废了，Turalyon没有离开，反而从Feol先生那儿辞了职成为了一名独立经纪人，开始用一种新的独特方式包装Stormwind。

　　八个月之后Llane和Taria有了他们的第一个女孩，电话里Llane用很温柔的声音让她叫“Anduin舅舅”，换来的是一串模糊不清带着奶味的哼唧。

　　是的，Medivh再次这么干了，不告而别，只是这一次甚至没有人感到惊讶。“让他走，”Llane对Lothar说，“你知道的，他早已不属于这里了。”当时肚子还没有明显突出的Taria靠着门框看着他们，Lothar看看Llane又看看她，只是说：“再见了。”他指指Taria的肚子，“好好照顾这个小东西。”

　　他并非要去寻找Medivh，Llane想必是知道的。Lothar把鼓锤插在后腰的皮带里，背包甩在肩上和他们挥手道别，和所有人，连Orgrim都拥抱了他，Lothar捧着他的脸蛋给他一个舌吻，然后拍拍Durotan的上臂。他离开的时候感到肩上有双份沉重的目光，他们像是在把没有目睹Medivh走远的愁绪一并给了他。

　　Lothar用了很多年，走过了很多地方。他带着本曾送给Medivh垫桌腿的那个作者的另一本书，名字来自残酷童谣的那本，一遍一遍地从头看到尾，总想在字里行间寻找出来Medivh的影子，试图搞清楚究竟是什么吸引了他，然而又或许这和那些书完全无关。那个虚构出来的名叫伦敦的城市似乎连年都在下雨，他和Smiley都是深陷其中的局外人。他最终也没搞懂Bill Haydon却从那些密密麻麻的文字里读出了彻骨孤独。

　　等他终于来到卡拉赞时，他看着那些蓝色的海水给Llane打另一个电话。他的小外甥已经会大声地叫“Anduin！”了，于是Lothar笑着说：“Varian，给你讲个故事。”Taria劈手夺电话，Lothar那些带颜色的笑话对Varian来说还太早了些。Llane一定被她瞪了。想到这儿Lothar就笑了，Taria像是报账一样跟他说最近每个人的情况他一句都没听见。

　　他看着海水。

　　Alodi没有成功，当然了。

　　Medivh骗过了所有人，却甚至没有试图在Lothar面前假装，不，你不可能仅仅通过一次催眠就杀死自己的另一人格。Lothar一瞬间就明白了Medivh注定还要离开，内心的一部分却在安静地表示也许更早之前他就已经接受了这个事实。

　　吉他手亲吻他的时候Lothar开始用一种前所未有地缓慢方式回吻，他们不是会为对方而改变的人，但正如同那些久经使用的木质乐器，纹路已经在不知不觉中随着乐声的震动而改变。 _一棵树死了_ ， _却仍然在生长_ 。但确实又有什么是不同的——Medivh用手指开拓他的时候，Lothar从那双绿眼睛里同时看到了两个灵魂。 

　　Lothar把自己埋进枕头里，用力呼吸，仿佛仍然能闻到很深远黯淡的茶叶味道，又或者只是错觉。他已经很久不曾找个炮友了，甚至少有自己解决过，那些过去的种种被埋在记忆中最不起眼的地方，Lothar刻意地不去想起它们。他靠在街头卖艺为生，每天有不少路要走，这很能够叫一个人精疲力尽。他甚至攒了一些钱，把那些纸币握在手里的感觉要比睡前撸一发要踏实得多。

　　但是性欲总会来得让人措手不及。 _回忆太过久远_ ， _甚至变得新鲜了起来_ 。Medivh的手指还是他的手指，舌头却是另一个人格的舌头。他太久没有被开垦过了，仅仅是闭上眼睛想象也会浑身发抖。Lothar从床头的抽屉里翻出润滑剂，很希望自己的手指再陌生些。

　　渴望亲吻。Medivh一边用手指干他后面，一边抚摸他的阴茎，嘴唇与舌尖没有和他吻在一处反而去舔吮他那已经受到关照了的顶端。现在Medivh是两个人了，他可以同时操着他也被他占有，Lothar睁开眼睛，太久没有释放过的欲望很脆弱，自己的手指捅几下就会射出来。他把沾着精液的手指放在嘴唇边，来回摩挲着自己呻吟出声。

　　他甚至忍不住想要叫得更浪一些，这样就会有个人真的推门进来，把他按进床垫操到落泪。

　　而最后敲门的是Moroes，在Lothar已经昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉之后。他给了他一个纸质信封，Lothar拆开它，看到的是Medivh的字迹。 _打起精神_ ，纸上写着， _大声歌唱吧_ 。

 _“仰望天空 并不总是一片湛蓝_  
_他人对你 也不总是温柔和善_  
_狂风暴雨的夜里 总是禁不住想哭_  
_倘若你能在身边 该有多好_  
  
_在这运转着的城市 就算没有你_  
_也不会有谁去在意 仍旧忙碌着_  
_只有自己停在原地 消化着焦急_  
_倘若你能在身边 该有多好_  
  
_唉 难免要坚持不住了_  
_也许会心灰意冷_  
_打起精神来啊 好吗_  
_打起精神 打起精神来_  
_用你的声音大声歌唱_  
  
_这个世界是属于你的_  
_只属于你_  
  
_路上捡到钱包 就原封不动扔回河里_  
_有种濒临崩溃的感觉_  
_黄昏的天空 让人忍不住哭泣_  
_倘若你能在身边 该有多好_  
  
_唉 我知道无法原谅_  
_不能妥协_  
_打起精神来啊 好吗_  
_打起精神 打起精神来_  
_用你的声音大声歌唱_  
  
_这个世界是属于你的_  
_只属于你_  
  
_成年人无法为你做什么_  
_也不会教你任何事情_  
_现在 只能用自己的双眼_  
_来认识这个世界_  
  
_如果眼睛看不见了_  
_就用耳朵仔细聆听_  
_小鸟的叫声_  
_树叶的声响_  
_地铁和汽车的噪声_  
_还有那穿梭在高楼间的风声_  
  
_如果耳朵听不到了_  
_就用双手_  
_用这双手感受世界_  
_不 根本不需要什么世界_  
  
_只要有你在身边_  
_就足够了_  
_让我用手掌和指尖_  
_碰触你的脸庞_  
  
_啊 就算在梦中_  
_也想要见到你_  
_相比千言万语 这种心情_  
_若能够被相信 才是希望_  
  
_唉 难免要坚持不住了_  
_也许会心灰意冷_  
_打起精神来啊 好吗_  
_打起精神 打起精神来_  
_用你的声音大声歌唱_  
  
_这个世界是属于你的_  
_只属于你……”_ *

　　后来，Lothar去了铁炉堡，答应Moroes继续写信。

　　他会交到新朋友的。

　　

　　全文完

　　脑内还有一些残渣，写完3w可能回来搞搞。对不起我完全不会写小甜饼（ ~~不但没有小甜饼反而投毒~~

　　*歌词全部出自LANDS的《元気》，那个电影也是这篇题目的来源。虽然电影本身ry

**Author's Note:**

> this is came from a chat.
> 
> me: usually, dominic is the typecast as a flirt-bitch ???  
> me: lothar [travis] took that role in this film  
> my friend: lothar AND medivh actually  
> me: lol a combo of flirt & bitch  
> me: crap, i can't help thinking about rock band AU now


End file.
